Prima Donna
by Female President Cocoa-sensei
Summary: Upon thinking that she is not needed anymore, Shining Saotome deemed Nanami Haruka to transfer on a different agency. "Your fate is not to be a composer it is to become the world's most known diva. You are the Prima Donna." All X Haruka X OC's.
1. The Legend That Started With A Legend

**Prima Donna**

**Summary:** _Upon thinking that she is not needed anymore, Shining Saotome deemed Nanami Haruka to transfer on a different agency. "Your fate is not to be a composer it is to become the world's most known diva. You are the Prima Donna." All X Haruka X OC's._

**Pairings:** _All X Nanami Haruka X OC's._

**Warnings:** _Alternate universe, OCC and familiar characters if you know Cocoa-sensei (my past account)._

**A/N: **To the people who know Cocoa-sensei (my past account), I'M BACK FROM THE ASHES MINNA-SAN! Bwahahahahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

**Chapter One: The Legend That Started With A Legend**

The legend began long ago in a place known far and wide for its music and wealth, peaceful and prosperous was the Kingdom of Meusa. The kingdom was ruled by its female leaders, the nine muses of music, bringers of melody, mightiest of all the singers and composers. The muses looked down on the people fairly and they were good leaders, they let love, courage and hope reign over the kingdom for its well being. The beauty of the kingdom was a legend for its towns lay deep beyond the ground, as if an enchanted music box, the skill of the muses in making music was unequaled. Gems and diamonds were hewn from rocks, running like rivers were the silver and gold through stones. Everything seemed perfect but the peaceful and plenty days were not everlasting. In a blink of an eye, the moments turned bitter and the dark endless nights slowly arrived.

There came a traveler from another kingdom, a woman who had such a wonderful voice that it charmed everyone around her, she was more beautiful and amazing than the muses. It was her who created the most amazing melodies and songs, she had a heart of gold and personality as clean as white, deemed as the goddess of music. Soon, the villagers had grown to love her for she was kind and brave, the muses long forgotten. Filled with jealousy and darkness the muses tried to get rid of her using their musical instruments, to put her in a deep sleep. The lady was never been found since then and the people thought that she had gone to continue her journey.

Years had passed and still the girl has not awoken from her deep sleep for only the greatest musicians can revive her from her dream.

That was the legend, the legend of the world's greatest diva, the Prima Donna.

Even until this day, it is said that history will repeat itself and continue the said legend.

_[Master Course Agency]_

New idols have bloomed and new history had been made because of an industry that just recently started over the month, Blackjack industry. The people liked their artists because they were unique and different, even their idols that were newly discovered had already long surpassed HEAVENS, especially one unit group that was awarded as rookie of the year, DARK. Although their entertainers were amazing on stage and on screen, perfect in singing and dancing, melodious in harmonization, they still couldn't surpass the idols that recently won the UtaPri awards, the unit group of seven members with a female composer, STARISH of Shining entertainment.

Syo slightly twitched as he looked at the faces of DARK that was printed on the cover page of KaraMel magazine, it had been four issues since they've been on the front page, "Look guys, they're on the front page again!" he pointed to the magazine, the members of STARISH didn't bother to look at him or at the thing that he was holding and pretended to not care because it was as if they were busy living in their own little world, well everyone except their composer with a golden heart and pure white soul.

"Is that the members of DARK, Syo-kun?" Haruka asked forcing a smile on her face as she sweat dropped. The members of STARISH finally turned to look at the magazine Syo was holding because they had heard the words of their composer. Syo looked at them with a scowl and twitched while he gazed at Haruka with a sweet smile on his face.

Syo who was recently nodding flipped the magazine on the table, the back page facing upwards so that he couldn't see the faces of the new idols, "Yeah, it's them… again. I mean, what do those people like about them, they're so… gloomy, like Tokiya back at the academy." Tokiya who was silently looking at somewhere turned to look at him with one of his eyebrows raised. The other members of STARISH held themselves for an upcoming laughter but then paused when Tokiya looked at them with a glare that if it rained, the rain around them would freeze into ice.

Haruka slightly gulped, "Well, isn't that because their… umm… unique?" she replied with a question. Cecil couldn't agree less in the statement of his so-called princess. Syo looked up in the air thinking about what their composer had just said.

Natsuki took the magazine from the table and looked at the faces of DARK, flowers surrounding him, "Your right Haru-chan the members of DARK are unique idols! They have this image of darkness, nightmares and everything bad about the world! They are like fallen dark angels with black wings trying to soar above the sky to go back to the place where they came from trying to find the light to regain their pure white wings again!" he said with a slight shout, his team mates just looked at him with a 'Huh?' look on their faces. The flowers around Natsuki then dropped as he noticed his favorite character on the bottom side of the magazine's front page, "And look, it's Piyo-chan." he pointed unto the picture and showed it off to everyone inside the room but, it only made Syo face palm.

"Well Shinomiya-san, they look like that because that's part of their image, still, they got to be popular in such a short time," Tokiya declared and the others nodded in agreement. It was fast, after three weeks of their debut, DARK had already been everywhere, magazines, talk shows and even on billboards, everybody in the entertainment world knew about them. Even the members of STARISH had a hard time accepting that the members of DARK were rapidly catching up to their abilities, it was a hundred percept sure that they would be nominated in this year's UtaPri award.

"It's not like they are going to steal the UtaPri award from us… right?" Otoya asked, slightly unsure of his statement. The members thought of a possibility and imagined that it was possible if it was the members of DARK, they could win against them. Still, they had a lot of time to prepare, it was still December and four more months to go before the UtaPri awards, they'll be fine if they did their work calmly and just like always. They will not get their hopes up because they know that being nominated in the UtaPri awards would be as hard as before. Plus, new idols other than DARK had appeared and they are just as powerful as the members HEAVENS.

"Calm down guys, you still have your comeba—" Haruka was about to say something to the members of STARISH but was cut off by Reiji, a member of Quartet Night, the upperclassmen of STARISH. All eyes immediately went to him, spotlight on him as if he was performing on the stage.

Reiji waved a hand happily as he cut off Haruka will a loud cheerful shout, "Kohai-tatchi~! Haru-Haru~!" he walked inside the room with his team mates behind him. Ai was silent and monotone, Ranmaru had his hands inside his pockets and Camus was walking as formal as before, they were just like the same as they were everyday, calm and collected, except for Reiji who was more cheerful than before. It was rare for them to show themselves gathered together in front of STARISH and Haruka, something must be up and their underclassmen noticed that.

Haruka stood up from her seat and straightened herself up, "W-What is it senpai?" she stuttered, slightly nervous. All this time, after months of being with Quartet Night, she still couldn't get used to them and it was probably because they were her upperclassmen so she felt that she needed to respect them. Reiji grinned at her noticing that she was stiff as ever as if she knew the reason why they showed up. The members of STARISH also noticed how their composer acted and they concluded that she was hiding something very important from them.

"The headmaster is looking for you, he said something about you showing him the music sheet for the comeback melody of STARISH's song. Well, is the song ready yet Haru-Haru?" Reiji asked as the members of STARISH narrowed their eyes, their minds taking a while to process what Reiji had recently said. Ren was the first one to understand to be followed by Tokiya, the rest were still thinking about Reiji's words.

Cecil looked at Haruka with a confused look on his face, not fully familiar to their subject of conversation, "What does that mean Haruka?" he asked. Haruka just gave him a smile and that was when he understood what it meant. It meant comeback for STARISH and it meant a new song.

Haruka looked at Reiji and nodded a yes, "Well, it took a while for me to finish it but it's done Kotobuki-senpai." She took a folder containing the music sheets inside her bag. Reiji smiled widely as he held Haruka's hand and dragged her towards the Headmaster's office to be followed by the members of Quartet Night, just like that, the members of STARISH were left inside the room, silent.

The members of Quartet Night and Haruka arrived in the Headmaster's office that was just meters away from the room where STARISH is. Shining Saotome, the headmaster, was sitting on his chair facing the people in front of him, he then grinned a wide smile, "You are dismissed, Quartet Night," he said, the members of Quartet Night following his orders. Ranmaru, Camus and Ai went out of the room without a word while Reiji saluted at Shining as he closed the door. The moment the door was closed, Shining immediately gave Haruka papers.

Haruka eyed the files of papers with confusion, "What are these, Shining-san?" she asked, looking at the pages one by one. Shining just turned his chair around, letting Haruka read the papers that he gave her. That was when it hit her when she read the uppermost words on the very top of the paper, transfer form, it was already filled with things she needed to put and the only thing missing was her signature but there was more, the name of the Blackjack company was written on the file.

"It's basically a form that says that you are going to quit Shining Agency and transfer to the Blackjack Agency," Shining replied to her question. Haruka gasped at his statement, she placed the papers on his table and headed towards the door without a word. This wasn't what she was called for, she was called to turn in the song for STARISH's comeback live. About to go out of the room, Shining's words stopped her, "There are consequences if you don't agree Miss Nanami, not only you will get affected, also the members of STARISH. This is for the better so I want you to think about it."

"What have I… done wrong Shining-san?" she asked her voice as loud as a whisper but can be still heard. A dozen of questions started to roam inside her mind, questions left alone unanswered. It was just like back then in the academy when Shining told her that she's not fit to be STARISH's composer, was he tricking her again? Haruka looked at Shining, full of confidence, needing answers. Shining silently looked at her with a serious mask covering his face, the callousness of his gestures as if a slap on her cheek. Her heart was thumping like no end, she was really nervous at her current situation.

Shining then spoke up, "You know that there are only three types of people in the world Nanami-san, the entertainers, the leaders and the observers. Sometimes we need to lessen them to put up a better show, am I right? The thing is modernization and civilization, STARISH had already a lot of good songs but this is the twenty-first century Nanami-san, we need something new, something out of the box, something better than Maji 2000% love. Plus, Blackjack entertainment will improve your skills Miss Nanami. They are perfect for you."

"I can still create a song better than Maji 2000% love, sensei." Haruka shot back at him, defending herself, not letting him antagonize her skills. At first she joined Shining Agency because he said that what's important is the emotion and not the perfection but she was wrong. She shouldn't have believed their words. She should've known that they were aiming for the better and fame, not to bring joy and happiness to the people listening to their music.

"Maji 2000% love is your limit Miss Nanami," Shining said, his voice filled with malice. Haruka's eyes widened as if hope and courage had disappeared in her soul, it was the first time that she was underestimated this much. Although she was thought to be a girl that is full of kindness, innocence and fragility, even lasses like her can be serious if needed just to protect things that are needed to be kept. She also remembered Otoya's words back inside the Haunted house which were 'I will protect you' the words that made her feel safe.

With that in mind, she stood up bravely in front of him, she slightly looked down at him trying to stop her eyes from watering due to fear as she replied, "No." with that, she went out of the room with the folder containing STARISH's comeback song, if he only wished a miracle to happen she could've have given it to him. Haruka held the folder in her hands tighter as she walked a little faster, trying to get away near Shining as fast as possible. To be honest, he disgusted her with his words.

As she reached the room where the members of STARISH and Quartet Night were, she immediately fell on her knees, all the boys then came flocking around her asking her questions that received no answers from the lady until it was Otoya who asked a question, "What happened Nanami?" he asked, concern a hundred percent visible on his voice and his eyes, he raised her face with his hands to look at her. Haruka looked up at him as tears started to fall from her eyes, Cecil gasped along with the others while Ai, Camus, Ranmaru, Syo and Masato who had no skill and idea on how to stop a girl from crying stood at the corner really concerned as they felt helpless hearing Haruka cry, meanwhile, the others who were near her panicked except for Tokiya and Ren.

"Haruka?" Cecil who took over from Otoya who was nearly fainting asked.

"I did it Cecil-san." she smiled as she cried at the same time, her cheeks flushed from crying. Ren and Natsuki looked at each other thinking what she did and what she meant by her words.

Cecil confused and worried, wiped her tears away and asked, "W-What did you do?" He wondered if something happened at the Headmaster's office. If so, he promised to beat Shining Saotome up even if he's his boss. No one makes his princess cry and gets away with it. Making Haruka cry is like the key to death if you did so. Just imagine seven guys, beating you up to death.

"I'm fine Cecil-san, t-thank you." Haruka said with a bow, standing up from the floor, wiping her tears away. Cecil sat on the floor looking up at her with a 'What?' look. All the boys sighed in relief for she finally stopped crying except the ones who heard her speak for they were still speechless, concerned and dumbfounded about her words and what had recently happened moments ago.

Ren unconvinced asked a question, "What had really happened back there little lamb?"

Haruka stiffened as if a block of ice and the guys noticed her uneasiness, "Well, I thought that Shining-san was going to reject the song but thankfully he accepted it," she said, Ranmaru slightly twitching for he detected her lie. She was a bad liar and everyone knew it. Suddenly, Shining's words had echoed in her mind and it made her head hurt but enduring it was the best way so that the boys won't find out. The words coming back at her were almost as if it was someone whispering from the darkness trying to convince her but still, the justice in her heart prevailed and she didn't mind it.

Night came and Haruka still couldn't sleep, the ticking that came from the clock was all she could hear from the deafening silence her room contains. She stood up from her bed and headed towards her desk, taking out a bunch of music sheets, a pencil and an eraser, she was ready to make music. Hours had passed and it was two in the morning, two hours after midnight, still the stars were there, she had already made two songs with complete melodies and that was when she heard tapping from her roof. At first she deemed and thought that it was the sound of rain falling but then noticed that water wasn't dripping from the clouds, it wasn't raining at all. She stood up from her seat and opened the sliding door that connected her room to the veranda, looking around and not seeing anything, she only heard the tapping that created a melody. That was when she figured out where the sound came from, it came from the roof above her room. She looked above and saw a figure that looked like he or she was tapping knives on the roof and making melody out of it. Haruka's eyes widened in shock, she immediately ran inside her room, scared, but when she was about to close the door, she was grabbed from behind, an object pointed at her neck, it was as if she was ready to be killed by cutting her head off. Haruka who was nervous, kept quiet thinking that it would save her life.

Closing her eyes shut, she nervously and hardly breathed. That was when she heard a laugh comparable to the chiming of bells, the thing pointed at her now gone. She turned around only to see a boy who was about the same age as her, he had frosty white hair and baby blue neon-like eyes. He smiled at her with a beautiful one and said, "Mifune Sora, at your service." He then grabbed Haruka's hand as they climbed up the ladder that leads to the roof. They sat down near each other, their bodies only centimeters away.

Reaching the roof after a couple of seconds, Haruka decided to ask Sora who was looking at the stars with a smile on his face, "Umm, Mifune-san… wh—" she was then cut off by Sora himself, his gaze still not separated from the stars. It was as if he was in love with them, admiring their shine and beauty. As if the sky itself, Sora's eyes reflected the gems that shone brightly in the sky.

"The stars are pretty aren't they?" Sora asked, his eyes glistening like glitter. Haruka herself had grown to admire the pretty color of Sora's eyes which was in a shade of clear baby blue. Sora's eyes matched some of the star's color and it only made Haruka look at him with awe. As if cloaked with beautiful mystery, Sora looked like an enchanted boy, almost as handsome as a prince. She does not ask him why he loves to look at the stars so much but instead she looks at the same spot where Sora's eyes are focused on. She then realizes that he was right. The sky was clear and no clouds were seen. It was as if she was looking at diamonds and rubies that connected with each other.

"Y-Yes, they are." Was all Haruka could reply, stunned and amazed at the sight. She never thought that anything would be a better view than the setting sun itself, she was wrong and she herself admits it. She giggles and Sora gets amused by her, Haruka doesn't notice that as she stares at the sky, Sora's gaze switches unto her face.

"Did you know?" Sora asked his voice was calm, sweet and mild, his lips then suddenly curls into a smile.

Haruka notices that Sora looked at her but is to oblivious and clueless, it was as if she noticed nothing, she then asks him with a sweet hum of a tune, "Hmm?"

"The oldest stories ever told were written on the stars. Legends, myths, everything," Sora said, his gaze going back to the sky. Haruka looks at him and notices the hope in his eyes for it was as if Sora was wishing at the stars, hoping that a dream of his would somehow come true. She looked at him with a sigh noticing the fault in herself, when had she stopped hoping things? Maybe that's why her luck is so bad. She has no dreams. Haruka slightly frowns and she clenches her hands.

Haruka tries to say something but is then cut off by a melody with words from Sora, "Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you. Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new. Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine. It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly. Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny," Haruka slightly smiled, he had a very wonderful voice not to mention he sang in perfect English. Sora stopped singing then sweetly smiled at her. He successfully made her rise from her depression seconds ago.

Haruka then realizes what she was thinking and returns to the world, out of her imagination, "By the way, Mifune-san, what were you doing on the roof, tapping err… drum sticks?" she asked looking at his hands, Sora smiled as he threw the sticks unto the air, catches both of it and taps it on the roof. Sora continues to tap and creates a melody it was as if he was a Picasso with the sticks he was holding.

"I play the drums quite well. Anyways, how do you not know about that? You have seen me on the television haven't you? I mean all the fans know that I play the drums as a hobby. You know me, you recognize me, you have seen me before right?" he asked, Haruka signals a reply of 'no'. With that, Sora sighs. How come she didn't know him? It was as if his heart was just broken into pieces, it affected his feelings, slightly.

"I'm from NLive Entertainment, Sora of the unit group WISH. You're just pretending that you don't know me, are you?" he continues his statement and receives the same reply from Haruka. Sora felt an upcoming face palm but his gentlemanliness made it go away. After seconds of silence, he finally recovered. He should've been careful, who knew that a quiet girl like Haruka can easily affect his feelings by saying she doesn't know him.

"Alright, then how about this, I introduce myself fully and you introduce yourself fully too? Deal?" he suggests, giving his hand to Haruka for a handshake. Thankfully, Haruka was kind enough to agree with him even though he was just a complete stranger who was stargazing on her roof.

Sora coughed, "Alright, since I'm a guy, I'll go first. My name is Mifune Sora, seventeen years of age, born in the eighteenth of the month January, my occupation is I am an idol in a certain unit group called WISH, I am WISH's lead dancer, I play the drums as a hobby, currently single and I love to watch the stars. Oh and I have ninja like reflexes, nin-nin." he then made a ninja sign with his hands. Yeah, he had ninja like reflexes because he had managed to go up Haruka's roof without her noticing him after all. Haruka slightly giggled, having fun. Sora smiled at her amused that she's finally laughing for she was so stiff and tense in front of him seconds ago.

Haruka slightly smiled, embarrassed. She hadn't done this kind of thing before so she was slightly nervous, "Umm… My name is Nanami Haruka, seventeen years of age, born in the twenty-first month of May, my occupation is I am a composer of the unit group STARISH and I play the piano to create melodies," she announced. Sora's eyes slightly widened in shock, she was the composer of STARISH?

"Cool! You're the composer of STARISH? Then we get to meet each other again!" Sora asked with a smile on his face, he held both of Haruka's hands in his. Haruka tilted her head to the side, wondering what he meant. Did his group also aim for the UtaPri awards?

"We'll both meet again, where?" Haruka asked so that her questions will have answers.

Holding Haruka's hands Sora winked at her and replied, "At the UtaPri awards, we'll meet there." he carried Haruka bridal style and jumped off the roof unto the veranda, he then let go of her. Now that proved it, he really had ninja like reflexes. He jumped from the roof unto the veranda even though there was a ladder just beside them for he thought that jumping was faster.

"At the UtaPri awards?" she asked, her eyes narrowing, confused. As if Sora never carried her and jumped from the roof unto her veranda, Haruka continued their conversation normally without pauses.

"Yeah, and probably somewhere along the road, my group WISH is also aiming to win the UtaPri awards so don't underestimate us, were pretty good in performing you know. By the way, anytime you need help or miss me just shout my name and I shall swim the seven seas just to see you," Sora teased her as he threw a flying kiss towards her, walked inside Haruka's room and to the door, ready to go out. Opening the door, he mouthed a goodbye to Haruka.

Haruka gulped nervously, "What if they catch you?" she asked. Sora knew what she meant. She meant about STARISH because if they catch him coming out of her room, big misunderstandings will occur. Sora silently smiled at her and made a ninja sign with his hands. Haruka nodded okay. That's right, he had ninja like reflexes. Haruka waved at him goodbye and he happily smiled at her. And with that he was gone in a blink of an eye. Ohh, she forgot to ask him the most important question. Why was he on her roof stargazing anyways?

And just like that, Romeo was gone.

The next day, after Haruka took a bath and changed her clothes, she was welcomed by a scream that belonged to a member of STARISH. She immediately ran towards the living room with her heels on, "Cecil-san, Ai-kun? What happened?" she asked, worried as she ran towards the men who were sitting on the living room's couch. Cecil's hand was getting treated by Masato as he wrapped bandages around his injured wound while Ai who just finished getting treated, sat beside Cecil.

"They were attacked last night, by an unknown person." Camus who was leaning against the wall spoke up. Haruka calmly thought about it. It couldn't be possibly Sora because he was with her and went home nearly in the morning, plus, he couldn't injure someone with a stick, but he had ninja like reflexes and what if- her thoughts were cut off by no one other than one of her upperclassmen, Ai. He had noticed that she was thinking about something.

"Do you have somebody in mind Nanami?" Ai asked, scanning her as if he was a browser. Haruka shook her head and that was when he remembered someone other than the guy he met last night, Shining Saotome. He would do everything just to grant his wishes. Haruka then suddenly ran away towards the Headmaster's office. Of course, he would be the master mind of all this trouble.

The boys just looked at her as she ran away as they asked themselves, what exactly happened?

Knocking on the headmaster's door and opening it, she was greeted by Shining Saotome who was clapping his hands with a smile on her face. She wasn't wrong. It was him. "Sensei, did you know that Cecil-kun was attacked last night?" Haruka asked him. She was trying more like forcing herself to be kind with her words for no one had ever heard her curse before. Her tone also sounded like she was facing a child not an adult. Shining didn't reply to her but instead, he placed the previous transfer form he had shown her on his table along with a pen. Haruka looked to the side trying to stop her tears for a second then walked towards the table and signed the paper. She had no choice. It was fate's undeniable desire that this had happened.

Now she was officially Blackjack's.


	2. Training To Become The Prima Donna

**Prima Donna**

**Summary:** _Upon thinking that she is not needed anymore, Shining Saotome deemed Nanami Haruka to transfer on a different agency. "Your fate is not to be a composer it is to become the world's most known diva." All X Haruka X OC's._

**Pairings:** _All X Nanami Haruka X OC's._

**Warnings:** _Alternate universe, OCC and familiar characters if you know Cocoa-sensei (my past account)._

**A/N:**_Umm, hi guys. Sorry if I haven't updated for about a month? I really had a problem breaking the limit point of the story which is five thousand words per chapter. Guys, this chapter might be a shock to you (probably) but I ensure you not to worry because this is where things get interesting. Now, getting to the main point, I need your help. I'm totally stuck at which song and name Haruka gets to have._

_For the song it requires to be: A bit or a lot evil, dark, cool and English or Japanese._

_For Haruka's stage name, it requires to be: Cool._

_If you guys have any suggestions, PM me or comment a review, thanks._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

**Chapter Two: Training To Become The Prima Donna**

"You're going to transfer agencies!?" the members of STARISH, altogether shouted, as shocked as ever, their mouths hanging wide open at the sudden announcement while the members of Quartet Night except for Reiji were as calm and collected as always for they thought that Haruka was lying and it was just a joke but unfortunately, it was the truth and the bitter most truth is completely better than the sweetest lies. Haruka nodded as a reply at their question, showing the transfer form to the members of STARISH, she braced herself for the upcoming declarations, objections, clarifications and shouts but none came. The truth hit the members of STARISH so hard that even if one of them shouted, it cannot be heard for the shock had already drained their voices.

Cecil who was mostly shocked asked Haruka with a slight shout, "Why is that that you need to transfer agencies!?" his breathing was fast for he was trying to catch it. Cecil's shocked emotions started to fade away when he saw his princess looking at the ground with sadness written on her face and tears falling down her eyes. Cecil knitted his eyebrows as he asked himself the same question as he did before, what happened yesterday? The others just stared at them with silence, only the sniffles and crying of the lady were heard inside the room they were standing in. Cecil's hand wiped her tears away while the other one brought her closer to him. Otoya who was recently standing still went closer to Cecil trying to help him.

"Nanami, are you okay?" Otoya asked his voice filled with concern and worry just like yesterday. Haruka who was being asked with the question just nodded her head, trying her best to stop the tears from falling but it was her long kept locked up tears caused by everyone underestimating her since the first day at Shining Academy so, it objected to stop.

Cecil tried to ask something to Haruka, "Then if your okay then why are you crying?" he asked, it was then when he stared at the other boys who were standing there doing nothing but just stare at them. For the first time, Ren felt helpless that he couldn't get a girl to stop crying, especially Haruka. Cecil threw the paper away to the side and Ai was the one who picked it up, Blackjack Entertainment, STARISH's new rivals in the UtaPri awards, no wonder she was crying non-stop.

Haruka just shook her head saying, "I'm fine." her voice was cracked into pieces as she paused little by little. She knew it was her fault why she was crying but even if she didn't sign the paper, bad things will follow. Ai stared at Haruka as if he had knows everything that had happened. Tokiya walked up towards Cecil and Otoya to help them with their troubles.

"Nanami-san, please do not lie to us. We can't help you if we don't know what happened yesterday," said Tokiya, his voice was like winter snow. Cold at first but then turns out to be warm. Haruka looked at him her eyes getting watery again. Cecil and Otoya gasped and slightly got mad when Tokiya stole Haruka away from their arms with a hug. The remaining members of STARISH also gasped in jealousy, since when did the two get so close? Otoya and Cecil were pretty close with Haruka but when did Tokiya? Questions started to roam in their minds and even added a dozen more when they saw Haruka hug Tokiya back.

Ai unconsciously sighed for the first time before he spoke up turning everybody's attention towards him, "It's because you'll be transferred to the agency where STARISH's enemies are, isn't it?" Everyone turned their attention towards him while Haruka slightly nodded. Syo walked towards him and stole the paper from his hands. His eyes immediately widen in shock when he saw the words 'Blackjack Entertainment'. Still, another question remained in their minds, why did she agree? Syo loudly twitched as he gritted his teeth, ripping the paper into pieces with his hands and walked away to a very certain familiar direction.

Natsuki looked at Syo as he followed his footsteps, "Where are you going Syo-chan?" he asked, his eyes still following the certain blonde. Silence was all he received as Syo's face burned with anger and madness at a certain someone who he had figured was the one who gave her the paper himself, Shining Saotome. Masato and Ren, along with Ai, Camus, Ranmaru and Reiji followed the two, also realizing things. They all acted coolly but deep inside they knew they were worried for the female composer. Tokiya just gave a word unto Cecil and Otoya to look after Haruka as he followed the others to know what exactly happened.

Arriving at the headmaster's office, Syo calmly opened the door before slamming his hands on Shining's desk and asking, "Were you the one who gave her that damned paper and made her sign?" All of them waited for an answer but received none from Shining who was sitting on his chair, he then smiled at them. All of their eyes widened in shock as Natsuki stopped Syo from attacking their boss.

Tokiya was the next one who spoke up, "Why would Nanami-san need to transfer agencies, sensei?" He stood still, his eyes as cold as ever. His voice was sharp and solid as he slightly stared at Shining.

Then again, all they got from Shining was, "Useless pawns need to be disposed. It's already final, Miss Nanami had already signed the paper and she is now not a part of Shining Entertainment but Blackjack Entertainment's." Syo clenched his fist, silently twitching. Haruka should've told them earlier about this matter, now they were too late. The members of STARISH had spent half of their life being and surviving the entertainment world along with Haruka, this bond cannot be possibly broken by now.

Masato stood up straight in front of Shining, "Is there somehow a way to cancel the deal, sensei?" he asked, wanting to find a way out of this mess and to straighten it up, trying to get things return to the way they used to be. Stuff were pretty destroyed because of this sudden announcement and if they can do even a bit, the members of STARISH along with the help of their senpai's would try their best to solve the unending maze of confusion and feelings.

"What's final is final, although, I do have one condition. You guys need to win the UtaPri awards again this year if so I will talk with the president of Blackjack Entertainment and give you guys what you want," announced the headmaster as he grinned. The members of STARISH looked at each other while some of them including the upperclassmen had angry masks on their faces. They knew what he was up to. He was trying to use the members of STARISH.

"And what would happen to Haru-chan if we don't win the UtaPri award, sensei?" Natsuki asked. Shining grinned at them, laughing out loud with his voice menacing and solid, it was as if things were going the way he wanted them to.

"Then, she'll have to stay with Blackjack, she'll leave tomorrow first thing in the morning," Shining's reply made everyone in the room shiver and twitch. Their eyes widening in shock as they asked themselves the same question all over again. When did they fail to notice Shining's black aura? He did not shine with light, he belonged in the dark. The members of STARISH looked at each other with nods. Right now, in this very time of the moment, the members of STARISH were not immune of anger. They were thick of it.

Tokiya was the one who closed the case with a word, "Deal." with that, they all went out of the room rampaging in anger inside as they all tried to keep their cool. They all didn't know that Shining Saotome played dirty because for some reason they looked at him with a different light, not until now.

The moment they got back to the room where Haruka, Otoya and Cecil were, Syo started to shout, "Sometimes, I just hate being with…HIM!" he punched the wall hard, repeatedly. His repeating punches left a small crack on the double coated wall. Well, at least he didn't drop plates or glasses. Nothing is broken, except their lives. The irony, the government might just award them as the most miserable people alive. They were rich of bad luck.

Cecil coughed looking at them, "Let me guess, blackmail?" he asked, slightly curious for he is also part of the group, STARISH. No one answered to him. Instead, the members of STARISH and Quartet Night simply groaned. It was enough of an answer for everyone who didn't know what happened. Haruka lowered her head, it was all her fault but she somehow knew that it was for the best, for their upperclassmen, their career and especially for the members of STARISH.

"I'm sorry…" The only female inside the room whispered. Her voice was clearly heard by everyone because of the deafening silence. Muteness had completely surrounded and overcame everyone. The members of STARISH were also out of words. They have completely lost, for now. They had no choice but to put up with the scenario Shining Saotome had prepared for them and bear with it for the main time.

Cecil looked down at the ground. Was it really the end? Was it really the way it was supposed to be? Are they heading down the correct path? Have they made mistakes? Questions roamed inside his mind, only to be left unanswered. Then suddenly a light coming from Cecil's chest seemed to blind everyone inside the room.

"A-Aijima!" Camus shouted, pointing his staff at Cecil's chest. His necklace was glowing with light, light from the muses. Cecil gasped as he held the stone in his hand, it was still glowing. Everybody gasped at the sight, they have seen it for the first time in forever and they don't know how to react. Even Ai who seemed to know everything, didn't understand what was currently happening.

Cecil gripped the stone harder, "What is this?" he asked, also shocked. This has never happened before. All this time, the stone would just glow when they were in trouble or in need, not just randomly. Then a slight groan in pain echoed in the room. Haruka seemed to be in pain. She sweated a lot and breathed heavily.

"H-Haru-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asked worriedly, his arms on her shoulder as he gently shook her, careful that he might crush her with his strength. Haruka just forced a smile at him saying that she was fine when ever so suddenly, her chest glowed in a pure white light. A shadow of a crown emphasized inside the flash. The members of Quartet Night and Cecil gasped. Was that what they think it is? If so then they have all made a huge mistake, a very big one. Another flash of light blinded everyone inside the room, as it slowly faded, a figure stood inside the room. It was a woman dressed in very strange clothes of white, her hair was long and black, her orbs reflected the color of the moon and she had this elegant white fan with detailed design. She was absolutely beautiful.

"E-Euterpe-sama," Cecil said with a gasp. He immediately fell on his knees along with Camus, they bowed with one knee, they heads hung low in respect. The members of Quartet Night and STARISH including Haruka gasped in shock. That Cecil and Camus actually bowed to someone! The Cecil and Camus who did absolutely nothing but brag about the fact that they were a prince and count from a very far kingdom! The scene before their eyes was absolutely shocking it made the air tense up with pressure. All people inside the room gulped, just who is this woman? She must be pretty good and amazing that she made Cecil and Camus bow the moment she appeared.

Camus groaned staring at the members of STARISH and Quartet Night who were standing. Along with Cecil, Camus pulled them down on their knees to bow along with himself, except for Haruka because she was a lady. The woman Cecil and Camus so called 'Euterpe-sama' covered her mouth with her fan and began to giggle, "We are very delighted to witness our distant friends Camus and Cecil doing well," she said. The boys blinked, what did she mean by 'we'? They all assumed that she was royalty because of the way she spoke. They all concluded that she was using the royal 'we' type of speech.

Camus frowned, "We are also… glad to see Euterpe-sama," he said. Everyone looked at him with a What!? Look written on their faces. Since when did Camus feel glad to begin with? Wait, he had the ability to become glad!? All this time they all thought that all Camus did was to frown, shout, frown, shout and so on. The members of STARISH looked at each other while some of them rolled their eyes.

Euterpe gasped, "Ara, ara, my, isn't it our dearest Aphrodite." she bowed. Everyone inside the room blinked except for Camus and Cecil who gasped looking at Haruka who was tilting her head in confusion. Aprodite? What did Euterpe mean by that?

Camus looked at Euterpe with utter curiosity, "What did you mean by Aphrodite, Euterpe-sama?" he asked. The boys nodded their heads in different ways while some of them just stared at Euterpe also wanting to know her reason and answer. Euterpe silently giggled at Camus' question as she covered her mouth with the hem of her sleeve, her laugh echoing inside the wide room of the Shining Course Dorms. Ever so suddenly, Euterpe's eyes smiled and her mouth curled up with bliss, joy and happiness.

The older woman nodded at Camus with a genuine smile as she replied, "Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Yes, you have heard me right dear one. This person is Aprodite, no one other than your composer, Nanami Haruka. The reincarnation of the gorgeous one from millenniums ago, are we right?" Her hands pointed with grace at Haruka. Haruka shook her head, she was confused and she didn't know anything. Everything was all new to her.

Euterpe then pointed at Haruka's shining mark on her chest, "That's the proof, your mark of royalty," she said, looking at its shadow that reflected a crown of Haruka's chest. Her tone was serious, they all immediately knew that it was the truth for they all believed that Euterpe was speaking the truth

Haruka's eyes narrowed, more confusion overcame her mind, "M-Mark of royalty?" she asked. Euterpe gently smiled at the young girl.

"I-I don't understand," Haruka said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as her voice reflected her confusion. The boys only stared at her, it wasn't her fault and they knew that, it's just, who was really Haruka? Things were never really this complicated before. Euterpe gently patted Haruka's head and stared at her golden orbs as she sang,

Words are born into air  
>And quick fade out in the wind<br>But they find their way inside you  
>Where they live on forever more<p>

When the skies are dark and full of rain  
>Look inside your heart<br>The light, so warm will come and glow  
>Shining just like the sun<p>

You can see, just how much you've grown  
>How strong you are<br>A love will open up to you  
>And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words<p>

Euterpe glowed as she sang and a warm golden light the same as before covered her figure. Nearing the end of the song, she started to slowly disappear and when she was at the brink of being gone she looked at Haruka with a sweet smile and said, "Your fate is not to be a composer it is to become the world's most known diva. You are the Prima Donna." With those words, Euterpe just, disappeared.

The members of STARISH and Quartet Night were left in silence while Haruka clenched her hand on her chest, the light of her crown fading, "The… Prima Donna?" she silently asked herself in confusion.

Cecil looked at Haruka and said, "Fear not my princess, Euterpe-sama will surely guide you on your way. The questions in your mind will be soon answered, I promise." He smiled at her, Haruka just simply nodded, trusting his words. It wasn't the future that bothered Haruka. What bothered her was the reason why Euterpe showed herself in front of them. Night came and Haruka returned to her room to prepare her things, she was going to leave tomorrow after all. She immediately started to pack her things inside her bag. In the midst of packing stuff, a voice that oddly belonged to someone rang into her ears along with the sound of sticks patting on her roof, Haruka gasped, it couldn't be.

"_Futari de mita haruka kanata no ryuusei, haato no puromisu ai to ieru hodo shinjite."_

Haruka ran to her veranda and looked up her roof, "Akiakane-san!" she gently shouted. Sora stopped singing and tapping his drumsticks, he looked at Haruka and saluted as yo-ed. Sora tapped the empty seat next to him with his drumsticks as if saying that he wanted Haruka to sit next to him. She just nodded at him with a gasp, climbed up the ladder and sat next to him.

"So, let me guess. Something bad happened," Sora asked, worried at the girl. Haruka silently nodded as sadness and sorrow reflected on her face. Sora sighed looking at the stars, he then gasped as an idea came unto his mind. He slowly smiled looking at her causing Haruka to lightly blush a pretty color of pink.

Sora pointed a finger at a lone star that cannot be clearly seen, "See that star? It might be far and hard to see but the moment the clouds disappear, it will be clear in your view," he said and just like what he stated, the moment that the clouds cleared up and the sky became clear, the star along with other ones became clearly visible and absolutely beautiful. Haruka gasped in awe, it was just like yesterday when she met Sora but right now, the sky was gorgeous in her view.

"Just like your thoughts, the moment you think about it and find answers, everything with become clear," said Sora, he was staring at Haruka's face. Haruka on the other hand, continued to look at the stars with a smile on her face, her hair swaying with the cold wind. The young boy switched his gaze from her towards the stars. Slowly, Sora closed the gap between their hands. Haruka blushed looking at their hands while Sora's eyes weren't separated from the stars.

Haruka who was blushing then said something, "Umm, Sora-san, h-h-hand," she stuttered. It was the first time she held hands with a guy and it shocked her. She felt different, a feeling that she haven't experienced before. Haruka shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

Sora pouted like a little child, "Ehh? But the spaces between your fingers were made so that another person's hand can fill them in. Besides, were friends aren't we?" he said, intertwining his hand with Haruka's. Haruka looked at him with a blush on her face but somehow felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach. With the word 'friend', Haruka remembered the members of STARISH. She looked down on her lap with guilt, she thought it was her fault, everything. She thought that it was ironic. People ignore the people who adore us, adore the people who ignore us, love the ones who hurt us and hurt the ones who love us. She wondered, maybe that's just how the world was made, full of sadness and misery, of greed and mistakes. No one had ever said that to her before in her entire life. Haruka gasped and went down the roof.

"Where are you going, Nanami?" he asked, following her inside her room, worried if he had angered her with his actions. Haruka gently shook her head at him.

"I just remembered that I need to pack my things," she replied. Sora nodded, his mouth shaping an 'o'.

"Okay," Sora said before going out unto her veranda and up to her roof.

And just like that, tomorrow came in a blink of an eye.

"Haru-chan, are you sure you'll be fine on your own? Don't leave us~! Piyo-chan and I will be so sad!"

"Nanami-san, make sure to take good care of yourself."

"My princess, do not leave me alone in this lonely world filled with nothing but worms and bugs and people that are not as beautiful and gorgeous as you! I love you my dear!"

"Lady, do you really have to leave? Those DARK guys are going to treat you badly."

"N-Nanami, good luck dealing with the members of DARK and I hope that you come back to us soon, we'll definitely win the UtaPri award!"

"Nanami, it's really going to be lonely without you here. By the way, tell those DARK guys that if they so much as touch a strand of your hair, we'll fly from wherever we are and go to their side just to beat them up to them, burn their houses, ruin their lives and sabotage them on their sleep."

"Have a safe trip Nanami, be sure to not get lost inside their dorms or anywhere while we are away from your side."

"Tsk, why do I have to say goodbye to someone like you?

"According to my data, there is one hundred percent possibility that Nanami will be living with us again so therefore I won't say goodbye."

"Euterpe-sama will lead you the way so you'll be fine, woman."

"Haru-Haru~! We will miss you! Come back soon!"

The members of STARISH looked at each other with fixed glances and resolutions made, "_Go for the absolute win of the UtaPri awards," _they all thought. They were going to accept this kind of setting for now but someday, when the proper time comes, they are definitely going to take Haruka back from Blackjack.

Haruka nodded and waved a hand at the members of STARISH and Quartet Night as the car she was in drove further away from the Shining Master Course Dorms. Arriving at her destined place, Haruka silently sighed. She looked at the wide gates of Blackjack's Master Course Dorms. Just like Shining Entertainment and other industries, Blackjack also has their own Master Course. Haruka gulped before entering the gates and into the wide mansion. She knocked on the wide wooden door waiting for an answer from someone who was inside the house.

Let her new life with Blackjack Entertainment begin.

The moment she entered the dorms, she noticed the completely different atmosphere and feeling the Blackjack Entertainment held. Unlike Shining Entertainment, it was dark and the atmosphere was heavy, the feeling was absolutely serious as if everyone was needed to be perfect and no faults were allowed, it seems like she was right. What was waiting for her inside the dorms were four guys, dressed in very fashionable clothes. They were all beautiful which made Haruka blink and pause on her position.

"Who are you?" asked the probably leader of the made bunch, he had short black hair that was spiked on the back and silver orbs. The other three guys looked at Haruka with pure curiosity. Haruka then again blinked, who were these guys? She was wondering if she had already seen them before somewhere or on… something?

"Nanami Haruka," she replied. The guys blinked back at her with a gasp and nod while some of them smiled. Then, all of them walked away. How rude.

Being left all alone, she followed the paper that showed the directions towards her room. When she finally arrived inside her room that was already clean, she just placed her things on their proper places. She was then called by the president of the agency she currently is in.

"It's seems that you have already arrived Nanami, I bid you welcome in Blackjack Entertainment," the president said, looking at Haruka who stood up in front of her while she was sitting on the chair of her desk. The president was still young, around the age of thirty, she had short brown hair, purple eyes and to be honest she looked kind. Her name was Venus, or so what her name plate on her desk says.

"T-Thank you p-president-san," replied a shy Haruka, her head hung low in respect. The president smiled at her with a genuine one.

The president stood up from her seat and walked towards Haruka, "No need to be nervous Nanami, Blackjack Entertainment might be strict with things but we mean no harm. Everything we do is for the entertainment of the people, to make them happy," she said making Haruka's eyes widen in shock. Happy? The Shining industry was made for fame and money just like what Shining had said, don't tell me. Finally, she found someone who understood her. Haruka beamed a smile at the president.

"T-To make the audience happy?" she asked, interested. This was what she dreamed of, making people happy with her music.

The president nodded, "Yes, and to do that, Nanami-san you have to undergo a very special image change. This time, you won't be composing songs but rather, you'll be performing as an idol. You need to throw away the old you and find your new self. You already have the potential inside you so there is no need for you to attend classes in an academy, all you need is proper management and training," she said pointing a finger at her. Haruka gasped, singing? Being an idol? What did she mean?

"And I'll be your manager. I'll also be the one who get to train you in order for you to reach success," the president announced, she slowly smirked bad luck as malice surrounded her figure. As if a professional puppeteer, she had Haruka dancing on the palm of her hand. The shorter girl clenched her fist, so this is what Shining Saotome had meant. No matter what, she had to do this, she signed the contract after all and… the members of STARISH will surely save and take her back.

Haruka bit her lips slightly, her eyes narrowing in force, she tried to control her anger and tried to answer the questions that roamed inside her mind, "When do I start to train?" she asked, eager to start, eager to end. The president smiled at her, amazed by her confidence and poise.

"Now," the president replied. Haruka just silently nodded in response, she felt as confident as ever.

Thus, her missions began.

**Mission One: Walking Lesson**

Haruka was forced to walk in six inch heels on a very narrow line inside the wide practice room of Blackjack's Master Course Dorms. The heels made her feet ache and hurt but she continued to do as what the president would say. She was a natural at it because she always wore heels but then the runway walks came and they started to practice how to walk like a top model.

"_No good, do it again."_

"_From the start!"_

"_Smile!"_

"_Chin up, you need to project!"_

After a couple of minutes, her form and walking was finally perfect.

**Mission Two: Singing and Dancing Lesson**

Being trained to sing and dance at the same time was no joke. The president of Blackjack Entertainment hated it when the idols of her company lip synced during concerts and performances. Thus a certain rule was made, _'no lip syncing allowed'_. They only wanted idols with lots of great potential and talent, not fake performers. In the end, only people that know how to sing and dance at the same time will get to debut as an idol of Blackjack Entertainment. As for Haruka, her training was harder than the first one which is the Walking Lesson. This time, she had to sing reaching a very high pitch at a certain part of the song but at the same time, dance perfectly. It took her a long time to perfect it but after two days of practicing, she can finally reach her five-octave vocal reach which made her singing a lot better.

I knew you were, You were gonna come to me  
>And here you are, But you better choose carefully<br>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
>Of anything and everything<p>

Make me your Aphrodite, Make me your one and only  
>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy<p>

So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Mission accomplished.

**Mission Three: Character Building**

For Haruka's new image, she was not allowed to smile along with a couple of rules made in order for her to attain her goal.

**No smiling allowed.**

**Singing in public is not allowed.**

**Never be kind to anyone.**

**Never help anyone out.**

Always keep your cool and never show your emotions.

"What does this mean, Venus-san? No smiling allowed?" she asked, completely confused. After days of training, Haruka had finally built up her wall of confidence and grace. Her poise was beautiful and perfect. She had no problem walking around in five-inch pin heels and jumping around with them, a complete transformation of a completely normal girl into a diva.

"That's part of your new image Nanami," Venus, the president, simply replied as she took a sip of her coffee. She turned her hair to face Haruka who was slightly frowning.

"What exactly is my new image Venus-san? I-I'm confused. What part of not smiling and helping somebody is part of an image?" Haruka asked and stuttered as she walked around her office. Venus sighed and threw a couple of papers on her desk. The sound of the papers clashing against the president's desk caught Haruka's attention thus she turned back and walked towards her desk in order to see the files.

"V-Venus-san, these are?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock. Her hands trembled in fear and nervousness because of what was written on the paper. Ohh, no.

"That's your new image."

Doomsday and Apocalypse just had a baby and it is ugly.

Haruka looked at Venus with a gasp. That was her new image? Ohh dear, just how bad her luck be?

The new Nanami Haruka is going to be totally different than the current one.

"_**Poor, poor, Haruka. Not even noticing that chains had already surrounded her long before she stepped into the new world."**_


	3. Cutting Of Ties X Declaration Of War

**Prima Donna**

**Summary:** _Upon thinking that she is not needed anymore, Shining Saotome deemed Nanami Haruka to transfer on a different agency. "Your fate is not to be a composer it is to become the world's most known diva." All X Haruka X OC's._

**Pairings:** _All X Nanami Haruka X OC's._

**Warnings:** _Alternate universe, OCC and familiar characters if you know Cocoa-sensei (my past account)._

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions guys! I have picked a couple of songs and one stage name for Haruka which is going to be revealed in the next chapter. If you are that eager to know, do not hesitate to ask me through PM or find the hints inside this chapter. Thankies!

P.S – Credits for My Cruel Nighmare for suggesting the song Bloody Teller!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

**Chapter Three: Cutting Of Ties X Declaration Of War**

"_Blackjack has recently announced their new idol's debut concert! With over fifty thousand people buying, the tickets are immediately sold out after four days of being brought up!"_

"_Just who is this new rookie in Blackjack? We know absolutely nothing about this person until his or her debut live! There are only three days remaining till the awaited day. Everyone, be sure to watch the concert live on TV or by going to the actual concert hall!"_

"_Everyone is talking about this now so I definitely have to bring this up. Blackjack has just recently announced that they are going to release a new sensational idol! Venus, the President of the said industry had personally said that the newbie is going to be so extraordinary and new. I just can't wait to find out who sh—"_

Syo sighed as he clicked a button of the television's remote turning the appliance off, these days, all the reporters could talk about are all about Blackjack entertainment and its new idol's upcoming debut concert this week. All of the channels featured Blackjack entertainment idols and you can rarely see idols that came from other industries such as Shining, Raging or NLive, everything is all about Blackjack entertainment. The shortest of the group twitched, "New idol!? What about Nanami, huh? We haven't heard of her since then!" he shouted throwing the remote to the side, causing a slightly loud noise to occur.

Tokiya nodded in agreement, his hands crossed above his chest, "I complete agree with Syo, Nanami-san hasn't contacted or answered our messages and calls. Still, she might just be busy with her work that's why she can't answer our calls," he declared. The other boys nodded in agreement. There were only four of them inside the room, Syo, Tokiya, Ai and Reiji. The rest were busy working hard in order to attain the UtaPri nomination along with the assistance of their upperclassmen.

"There is also that possibility but according to my data, Nanami always calls back the person whose message she have missed so even though she is busy, she will always have time to check on her phone therefore, it is completely impossible to ignore them. Thus, as we analyze our facts, there are only three explanations that will make ninety-nine percent possibility sense to all of us, that is… she is blocked, restrained or her phone is either broken or off," calculations were heard from Ai, possibilities added and doubts decreased. Tokiya slightly gasped, Syo arched his brow at his upperclassmen while the eldest of the bunch, Reiji clapped his hands in awe, amusement and disbelief of information.

"Well, there is also that," Tokiya said, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. Just as always, like all the time, Ai's explanation was detailed, scientific, complete, absolute and… confusing.

Upon recovery, Reiji stopped clapping his hands and gasped in disbelief, "Wait… Something is restraining Haru-Haru!?" he asked shouting. Eyes flashed and people gasped except for Ai who was the one who personally analyzed and told the case to them.

Ai monotonously looked at Reiji who was sweating bullets and panting really hard as if he had ran a marathon, "Didn't you just hear what I have previously said?" he asked. Now, although possibilities added and doubts decreased, questions have multiplied.

Meanwhile, at the Blackjack Entertainment's Master Course practice dorms, the loud sound of instrumental music played along with a beautiful singing voice.

Kokoro ga shinu yo, jibun no tamerai ga hikigane ni naru yo  
>"Tasukete" kimi he to<br>"Shinjite" kimi kara moreta koe ni yureru

Kiseki wo inorou ka  
>Dakedo higeki ha owaranai kodou<br>Yami no oku de kurikaesu  
>Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui.<br>Erabareshi, Blood teller

Nakitaku nai kore ijou aitaku nai  
>Moeru itoshisa ga kousa-shita<br>Ai ni kite, nakitakute oikakete  
>Dare ni mo tomerarenai<p>

Kore ha mirai? Soretomo yume? Kotae wa doko darou  
>Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira, kowasu no? Akeru no? Doushiyou?<p>

As the song finished, a satisfied smile was placed on the President, Venus' face while gasps and scared reactions were heard from the members of DARK. They just witnessed her talent and it was absolutely fearsome. The members of DARK stood up and looked at Venus as if they opposed to something, she just looked back with a slight smile.

"Now, it seems that you are already ready to have your debut live," Venus whispered, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Her voice was gentle and mild as it sent shivers up to the spines of the DARK members. Venus had a smile plastered on her face, completely amused, admiring her masterpiece that was groomed and trained into perfection. Slowly, she walked towards the girl who had her head hung low, her bangs covering her face and gently caressed her cheek with her hand.

"You're absolutely perfect, Haruka," the older girl commented the lass in front of him, this was it, she had finally achieved what she wanted, the Prima Donna. The boys inside the room stared at the two with gritted teeth and clenched fists. The scene in front of them reflected greed and it disgusted them.

The girl whom Venus called looked up in response. Her eyes didn't gleam in dreams, hope and happiness but instead, it reflected the aspiration to become perfect and sadness that doesn't have a cure. Haruka stood up properly without moving an inch in her six inch heels without saying a word of reply to Venus, she didn't smile and it just added the tension to everyone inside the room. Only if she knew…

Her talent was incredibly impressive that it scared everyone.

"What do you guys think?" Venus shifted her gaze towards the members of DARK, her eyes full of malice and curiosity. She wanted to know how people think towards Haruka in order to make them like her more. She intended to train her harder to make her flaws disappear in order to attain a sharper blade. She was going to be her weapon towards the other industries in order for Blackjack to become number one.

"Well… it was perfect, V-Venus-san," the most cheerful member of DARK, Akechi Yoruichirou, Yoru for short. He had short brown hair and green orbs that mesmerized ladies during concerts or in strolls and walks. The remaining members of DARK nodded in agreement at him statement while Venus raised a brow at them.

"I see, then Diva, you are dismissed, make sure your ready for tomorrow's debut live okay," Venus said, smiling at Haruka before going out of the room. Haruka just looked at the older girl in response. After the president left a deafening silence was left confined in the room along with the members of DARK which are Haruka's upperclassmen and the girl herself. Haruka stood in the middle of the room, not moving an inch from her position. The moment she finished her image training with the president, her happiness had completely dissolved leaving her with a calm face that made her seem like a doll, a pretty, petite doll that was filled with no emotions but the thought of perfecting herself. Although, she was already excellent at dancing and singing, despite all the compliments she received from Venus and the members of DARK, she felt like something was still out of place and missing. Haruka's gaze shifted upon the members of DARK, the people who are opposed of her from staying in the Blackjack industry.

"Ahh~! How boring," Yoru said as he scratched the back of his head, walking towards the door along with his team mates. Haruka's eyes slightly narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. Until this time, although two weeks had already passed, she still isn't accepted by the members of DARK. They still underestimate her although they already know how capable she is. Haruka bit her lips, enduring and stopping her emotions from going crazy. She had to maintain her image, before or after debut.

To be followed by Yoru was the leader of DARK, Daichi Yasuchika, before going out of the room he silently stole glances at Haruka who didn't seem to notice anything. Back then, the moment when Haruka first stepped inside the mansion, he was the one who greeted her ever so rudely.

"_Who are you?" asked the probably leader of the made bunch, he had short black hair that was spiked on the back and silver orbs. The other three guys looked at Haruka with pure curiosity. Haruka then again blinked, who were these guys? She was wondering if she had already seen them before somewhere or on… something?_

"_Nanami Haruka," she replied. The guys blinked back at her with a gasp and nod while some of them smiled. Then, all of them walked away. How rude._

Honestly, at first the members of DARK could somehow tell what she was thinking but now, since she had already changed, they are all wondering what's behind those cold eyes and voice that holds no affection and emotion. The girl that was innocent and pure was now remote and cold-blooded. She had completely changed that even the people closest to her wouldn't recognize her just by looking.

Yasuchika shifted his gaze from Haruka towards his teammates as they all together walked outside the room, leaving Haruka deserted inside the room. "The clueless naive girl," the leader of DARK whispered devilishly. His lips curling up into a smirk as his eyes sharpened with amusement. The creaking of the door being closed echoed through Haruka's ears, her eyes dimmed with stress, pressure and tension. Soon, without any warning her legs gave up, leaving her sitting upon the floor. Slowly, her tears swept down her face, her bangs covering her face.

She didn't whimper or anything, she didn't even sniffle or create a sound. All that happened was that for some reason, tears fell from her eyes. Haruka looked down and clenched her hands, her nails digging unto the somehow wooden floor as she silently whispered, "Anyone, someone save me please." Her tears didn't stop and they just kept falling down her cheeks to the ground. Then, without any warning, the door opened revealing Yasuchika who had already changed into his casual clothes. His eyes coldly stared at Haruka as he looked down upon her.

"What are you doing here?" he simply asked, looking to the side, his eyes completely ignoring Haruka. His actions made her confused. Why did he come back? Haruka stood up from the ground, not even bothering to wipe her tears away.

Her eyes returned to their previous cold state, her stare piercing unto him like sharp knives. "No, what are you doing here?" she asked, emphasizing the word in order to grab his attention. Yasuchika's head turned to face Haruka as he loudly twitched with his cheeks having a hint of red that immediately disappeared. Haruka blinked, what just happened? Did her question somehow… affect him?

"What do you care!?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Nothing…" she calmly replied.

"Then don't ever ask again!"

Haruka froze on her position, shocked that Yasuchika shouted something like that to her. No one had ever shouted that loud to her, not even her parents or grandmother. Yasuchika was a first. Haruka inwardly frowned but she kept it in. She slowly inhaled and exhaled as she turned her back to face her, "I-I'll be going now," she said.

Yasuchika grinned revealing his canine like fangs, "Don't face that way if you're going to leave. The door is behind me, idiot," he said, completely amused at her reaction. Haruka announced that she was going to leave so if she had to, she had to pass through the door that was behind Yasuchika. The problem is… she was facing the opposite way. She was facing the wall.

"I-I know," Haruka tried to maintain her calm and collectedness. Still, she failed to do so.

"I give you A for effort, now face me," he commanded with a kind voice, his lips curling up for a smile. She swiftly shook her head making her hair somehow sway, her face turning red because of the fact that Yasuchika saw her crying. How embarrassing.

"Did… you see?" she asked, her voice showed her nervousness. Haruka somehow glanced at Yasuchika waiting for his reply. The boy just silently sighed with his hands entering the pockets of his hood, his head slightly tilting to the side as he showed her a rather cute confused look.

"You're bothered by that, really?" Yasuchika asked, running his hands through his black silky hair. Haruka turned around to face him, confidence and poise showed through her form that was thoroughly trained for idolism and career making. He slightly beamed thinking of an idea. She had been really down for days and he just knew how to cheer her up.

"Well—" Haruka was about to reply but was immediately cut off by a word from Yasuchika.

He pulled her wrist and dragged her outside the room, "Let's go," he demanded, his hand securing his hand in hers. Yasuchika thoroughly dragged her out of the Blackjack Master Course Dorms until they reached the train station that was only blocks away from their dorm. Yasuchika brought tickets for himself and Haruka. Afterwards, the two of them sat side by side on a bench near the rails waiting for the train to come.

"Why did you bring me here?" Haruka asked, her eyes squinting at him. Yasuchika just stared at the empty space in front of him, completely ignoring the girl sitting beside him. In other words, it was like he didn't know her at all. She felt herself twitch in anger as she stared at her face. Yasuchika silently took out a box of pocky out of his pocket and opened it, putting a piece of it inside his mouth. Haruka sweat dropped, so that was why he was keeping his hand inside his pocket all the time, to secure his beloved box of pocky.

"Like I sai—" then again, Haruka was cut off by Yasuchika.

Yasuchika held out his box of pocky to Haruka, "Want shome? (Want some?)" he asked, his silver metal orbs glancing towards her, a piece sticking out his mouth. The girl felt herself, blush. Without, any hesitation, she immediately stole the box from his hands.

"Geez, just where do you keep this?"

"In my pocket,"

Finally, the train arrived and the two of them got in… together.

Haruka blinked at what stood in front of her. They finally got out of the bus after an hour of traveling from Kyoto to Tokyo. The two of them then took the bus that leaded somewhere really familiar for Haruka. The moment the two of them got down, she immediately recognized the place that stood in front of her. The black steel gates, the white pearly walls of the mansion and the well grown flowers, those were enough answers for her. Yasuchika just brought her to Shining Entertainment's Master Course Dorms. Moreover, in front of the gate! What's worse is that Yasuchika was already pressing the door bell.

"Please do not act on your own Yasuchika-kun!" she pleaded. For some reason, the moment she arrived at the place, her angelic attitude came back to replace her cold-blooded side, the irony. She pulled Yasuchika's hand away from the door bell but it was already too late, he already pressed the button a couple of times. To be more precise, he rang the bell twelve times.

The door immediately opened revealing Tsukimiya Ringo who beamed a smile, "Okay, okay, I'm here so stop ringing the door…bell… Haru-chan!?" he asked in a shouting tone. Haruka awkwardly smiled back. Ringo confusedly stared at her and didn't fail to notice Yasuchika because the two of them are in a rather confusing position. Yasuchika was pinching Haruka's cheeks while she was grabbing him by the hair. A couple of loud footsteps, rumbling, shouting and cursing then were heard from inside the room. People immediately came down from the second floor too.

"Where!?" a couple of voices asked, revealing the most familiar faces Haruka ever knew.

"Minna-san!" Haruka shouted almost bursting into tears.

"Your back!" all the boys shouted.

"Yes I'm ba—" Haruka wanted to reply but was immediately pulled by Yasuchika who somehow had an angry look on his face. His eyes completely clouded in jealousy as he glared at the boys. He pulled the girl closer to his chest, her face gently burying on his chest making her lightly blush. He stared at them with a look that would melt ice.

"What is the 'King' Daichi Yasuchika doing here? Moreover, why is he stopping our composer from getting close to us?" Tokiya asked as he crossed held out his arms to his side, blocking the path beside him in order to restrain his team mates that were on the verge of killing Yasuchika. Syo and the other members stared daggers at the lone DARK member while the upperclassmen looked down on Yasuchika with cold stares. Imaginary white fog surrounded them as they crossed their arms across their chest. Yasuchika simply smirked at them while hugging the girl closer. The boys loudly twitched while Cecil… was still being Cecil.

"Guys, you need to stop me! Stop me! STOP ME! Or else… I. MIGHT. KILL. HIM!" the prince loudly shouted as Otoya, Masato and Natsuki restrained him from attacking. They wanted him to attack but they didn't want him to become a murderer so they did their best to stop the tanned male. Battles between stares, glares and leers still occurred between Yasuchika and the remaining members. The poor girl just silently sweat dropped, her face still buried on Yasuchika's chest.

Ringo sighed as he stepped between the two parties, "Well umm… Haru-chan and Daichi-san, why don't you two come inside first? Boys, calm down, it's not like it's the end of the world. You guys are acting like children," he scolded the members of STARISH and Quartet Night. The stubborn ones, Ranmaru, Syo and Camus twitched, Ai slightly groaned while the others obediently followed Ringo's orders with hesitations.

Soon, Yasuchika and Haruka were surrounded by the member of STARISH and Quartet Night inside the wide living room. Masato, Syo, Ranmaru, Ai and Camus were leaning against the wall while the rest of the boys sat on the couch in front of Yasuchika and Haruka who sat beside each other. The most cheerful one, Reiji was the one who personally broke the ice, "Well, it's nice to see you visiting us Haru-Haru. What's Blackjack entertainment like? Are they being kind to you?" he asked with a beaming smile that would gladly beat the shine of the sun.

Haruka's lips twinkled and replied, "It was really fun Kotobuki-senpai. The president, Venus-san is being really kind to me!" Her lying was like the absolute truth. Flawless and perfect, within just a month of transferring agencies, Haruka had already mastered everything including acting. Upon hearing this, Yasuchika tightened his grip on Haruka's hand.

"_She's being dishonest," _he thought, his gaze unwavering.

Haruka's smile remained and her innocent angelic image didn't disappear, "What about you guys? How were things while I was gone?" she asked. The boys sighed while some frowned. This time, Yasuchika narrowed his eyes at her, his grip on her hand tightening again. He saw through her like an open book. For him, Haruka's actions through her words were completely obvious details.

"_She's trying to change the subject," _he wondered. He shifted his gaze from the boys towards Haruka who smiled but was shivering. Her hands on his felt cold and she was paler than usual due to her nervousness. He knew that although she can lie perfectly, her conscience is still white and pure therefore… she won't be able to handle it. Later, when they go back to the Blackjack Master Course dorms, she'll be crying… again. Yasuchika noticed and decided to take matters in hand. He decided to continue the conversation that she started.

"It's not the same without Haru-chan here," Natsuki announced, slightly tearing up. The boys inside the room nodded in agreement and followed their teammate's statement with theirs. Cold wind blew inside the room as they all thought about that fact.

"Yes, especially that you wouldn't answer our calls," Ai suddenly declared, his eyes focused on Haruka and Yasuchika. He wanted to test their reaction. He wanted to add something in his data base. He wanted to know more… but he got nothing from the two. Instead, Haruka tilted her head to the side while Yasuchika's reaction stayed the same. Therfore, he decided to press more.

"Why is that Nanami?" he asked, continuing and supporting his previous statement with a question. She slightly gasped at how pursuing Ai was. She wondered if something bad happened after she left a month ago. Syo nodded and glared at Yasuchika who was being calm and collected, being the professional he always is.

"We figured that something… or someone must be stopping you from answering our calls," Syo declared looking at the male who was beside their ex-composer. Haruka's eyes widened in shock, why did they assume that? She looked at Yasuchika who looked back at her… slightly hurt. She somehow felt sorry for him, he was being targeted by the boys and it wasn't really nice. To be honest, Haruka hated this side of STARISH and Quartet Night. They were being too assuming, conscious and worrying. She wasn't a child anymore!

"No, it wasn't like that. It was me being careless, I lost my pho—" she tried to defend her friend but was immediately cut off.

"It was one of the members of DARK wasn't it?" one of the boys asked.

"It's not like tha—"

"Then you're purposely ignoring us?"

"No!" Haruka shouted making the boys gasp while Yasuchika grin. Diva side of Haruka, switch ON!

"Can't you guys hear me out first?" she asked, the boys only nodded in agreement, their faces still show their shocked expressions. Yasuchika slightly giggled, loosening his grip on Haruka's hand.

"My phone… I lost it," she continued making the boy beside her nod. She was telling the truth, she lost her phone. Plus, she was so busy with practice that she didn't have the time to buy one.

Syo sighed in relief. "Then I guess that solves everything. For a moment we thought that you were making music for Blackjack idols that's why their popularity rises," he declared. The members of STARISH hissed at him with poison. Why… did he mention that?

"_I'll only make music for the members of STARISH, I promise!"_

They doubted her promise.

Haruka eyes darkened as she stood up, her bangs covered her eyes as her pupils shivered in shock behind them. The boys looked up at her slightly worried while Yasuchika tried to pull her down, "Guys, do you know why Blackjack idols become popular and known even though they've just come up recently?" she asked, only to receive silence from the boys.

She immediately continued, "It's because Venus-san… the president said that they should NEVER expect, demand and assume. They KNOW their limits, where to stand and what their role is. They DON'T get affected, jealous and paranoid. They JUST go with the flow and present what they can on stage. They CONTINUE to improve and ASPIRE for perfection." Her statements made the boys slightly gulped, sweat slightly streaming down their foreheads. Yasuchika simply smirked, his canine fangs showing up.

"I never gave them a single sheet of music yet here they are rising to the top. What about Shining Entertainment, what do YOU guys have? Are you guys still the talk of the town?" she asked, emphasizing the word. She looked down on everyone inside the room, her golden orbs misty with vexation and undervalue. For a moment, she thought of herself better than the members of STARISH and Quartet Night. A fog of silence and guilt became the atmosphere of the two parties.

After a couple of seconds, Otoya was the one who spoke on the thick ice, "W-What happened, Nanami?" he asked. Everyone looked at Haruka with the same question written on their faces, 'What happened?' All of the guys were confused, where did their innocent, loving and caring composer go? Who is this girl right in front of them?

Haruka's lips curled into a vague diva smile, sweet, sassy and chic. "I changed because I realized how things went, that's WHAT happened," she wisely replied, her eyes sharp and confident, her poise clear and bright as she stood up in her six-inch heels. The boys couldn't help themselves but gasp in shock and disapproval. This was not the Haruka they knew. Even the ever so emotionless Ai, Ranmaru and Camus couldn't help but get their eyes widened in disturbance.

She slightly giggled with her voice sweet and mild, deep and alluring. "Just to tell you guys, Venus-san has a very special idol. Someone who's going to steal the UtaPri award from you guys," she declared, the boys listened very carefully. They all knew what she meant, that very special idol.

"So if I were you, expect the scariest thing you can think of multiplied by ten," she calmly said, turning her heals and walking towards the door to be followed by Yasuchika who had a grin plastered on his face. He liked this side of Haruka, her bossy, arrogant and diva self. He couldn't help himself laugh the moment he saw the shocked look on the boys' faces. He thought of how evil it was for her to be that mean to the idols she previously made music for.

The two of them took their previous route back home, the same procedure on how they got to Tokyo. They rode on a bus then on the train. On the subway, there were only a number of people unlike this morning where the locomotive was packed full. Haruka sat on one of the seats while Yasuchika decided to stand up. Everything was fine except the fact that the two of them haven't spoke a word with each other since they left the Shining Master Course Dorms. Haruka had her head hung low while Yasuchika had his usual careless expression.

The male sighed thinking that he couldn't take it anymore, "I'm… sorry, I shouldn't have took you there," he pleaded. His eyes not separating from the windows, watching the scenery they passed by. Haruka didn't reply nor move. The light of the setting sun just gazed upon her face, reflecting the tears that flowed down her face. Yasuchika somehow felt a pang on his chest, as if a dozen of knives just pierced his heart. He was feeling uneasy and somehow responsible. The pain he felt attacked his so strong that he wanted to scream, shout and break something.

"It's alright," she replied, happiness was visible in her voice but teardrops still processed from her eyes. Yasuchika felt himself lightly gasp then slightly twitch out of his mistakes. He was absolutely disappointed at himself.

"Yasuchika-kun… you brought me there because you saw me crying right?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile, fragment of tears still left on her eyes and lashes. He only slightly nodded, his bangs covering his eyes, he was still slightly depressed at his mistakes.

"Thank you..." she sweetly declared.

"Will you still be with me, next time?" Haruka asked, her lips curling up into a smile.

Yasuchika couldn't help but feel senseless and weak at her question. He slightly nodded as he replied, "Yeah."

Little did they know that her debut live was already tomorrow.


	4. DIVA

**Prima Donna**

**Summary:** _Upon thinking that she is not needed anymore, Shining Saotome deemed Nanami Haruka to transfer on a different agency. "Your fate is not to be a composer it is to become the world's most known diva. You are the Prima Donna." All X Haruka X OC's._

**Pairings:** _All X Nanami Haruka X OC's._

**Warnings:** _Alternate universe, OCC and familiar characters if you know Cocoa-sensei (my past account)._

**A/N:** _I'm really sorry for not updating this Christmas, please forgive me! I'm such a no good, wimpy authoress! Now moving on, as a belated Christmas present and advanced New Year update, I present you chapter four. Please do not get mad at me for writing this chapter because you will be absolutely shocked if you haven't expected this turn of events. So if you read this chapter, please expect the worse and notice their gestures and such so you'll have a clue. Or, go to the last part first so that you'll know immediately. As for Diva's outfit, please just search 'Black Moon Kirari' her image is pretty like that._

_P.S – Sora won't be appearing for a while but don't worry he'll have his chance. The songs I used here are Bloody Queen, Blood Teller, Filament, No More Dream and Senbonzakura. These songs do not belong to me. They belong to their respected animes, owners and such. Please pardon the grammar mistakes and such._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

**Chapter Four: DIVA**

"Haru, are you… alright?" the leader of DARK asked, his silver-metal orbs glistening in worry. The members of DARK are all inside Haruka's dressing room backstage along with Venus just after she had finally finished changing her clothes, her make-up all that is left to do. Yasuchika sat on a chair next to Venus, Haruka and her make-up artist. He was so far away from the members of DARK who were sitting in the corner of the room. He knew that his team mates were still having a hard time accepting Haruka as a member of their family.

"…Yes," she simply replied. Her head was hung long and her orbs didn't glitter in excitement, he knew that she was obviously down. Everyone in the room knew she was. Yasuchika simply sighed thinking that it's his fault. About to say something, his statement was cut off by his own teammates.

"Harun, about yesterday, and the day before that, and a day before that umm… since the day you've come to Blackjack Agency, we've always been mean to you… just wanted to say… umm… well… it's somehow… it's actually an… well… we're so—" Mitobe Rikuo, a member of DARK decided to speak up and say something but unfortunately, he was cut off by the anger of their leader.

"What? You decided to apologize because of everything you had done?" Yasuchika asked obviously pissed off. His statements were always cut off by someone now it's his turn to shorten other people's sentences. His eyes narrowed at Rikuo who somehow shivered in fear at their leader. Yasuchika has always been strict, with everything. Towards boys. Not girls. Because he's a gentleman or so he says. Rikuo shivers in fear, his short blonde hair being blown by Yasuchika's intimidating aura as his brown eyes widen in embarrassment. Their leader got that right on the spot.

"Come on Chikorita, they're trying to apologize. Leave them be, it's the right time to get Haruka reconciled with them right?" Venus asked, giggling. Yasuchika somehow sighs as he pouts. He never imagined this day was going to come. He slowly nods making the other members of DARK smile. Seeing his team mates happy also made him beam a smile that was immediately stopped when he realized the nickname Venus gave him.

"Wait, Venus-san, what do you mean by Chikori—" about to say something, Yasuchika was cut off again.

"We're absolutely sorry!" Rikuo shouted, crocodile tears streaming down his handsome face.

"We'll never do that again! We promise!" Yasuhiko Kaname declared as he pleaded. His golden eyes almost neon reflected his honesty and loyalty towards his declared promise. He had short really dark red hair that almost seemed dark red violet in everybody's sight.

"Sorry~! Forgive me Haru~!" Yoru screamed running unto Haruka for a hug which was denied by Yasuchika who pushed him away from her. Kaname and Rikuo silently hummed in amusement while Haruka sweat dropped. They were more rowdy and loud than the members of STARISH and Quartet Night combined. The girl slightly giggled at the boy's actions making all of them blink at her.

Kaname was the one who decided to speak up and ask, "So, are you going to forgive us?" They all became silent and looked at Haruka who was also quiet for a second before she nodded. The three members of DARK celebrated shouting with no sounds coming out from their mouth. Venus nodded at agreement with Haruka while Yasuchika stared at his team mates in disbelief. He himself had tried so hard to get so close to the girl and for his team mates, all it took was a simple sorry. Talk about unfair. Yasuchika immediately went to the side sulking.

Venus cleared her throat turning Haruka's attention on her. She simply smiled as she swiftly ran a finger on Haruka's chin. "You can smile now, you training and mission is over after all. Only if it's in front of me and DARK, we don't want you to ruin your image," she announced. For a second, Haruka was stunned, senseless, before her face lit up and the corner of her lips curl up into a smile.

"Okay," an energetic Haruka smiled and said. They all stopped whatever they were doing and smiled along with her. The once heavy and gloomy atmosphere made of tension now gone to be replaced by a happy one. Maybe being a Blackjack idol isn't so bad after all. Haruka stood up from her seat staring at the mirror the moment her make-up artist finally said that it's done. Finally, her look was complete. Even Haruka herself couldn't believe that it was her.

The door of her dressing room slowly opened revealing a girl with glasses. "Nanami-san, please be on stand-by were going to start in three minutes. Please be on back stage by that time. As for the members of DARK, your performance won't be until the end of the third song but please be ready just in case we finish earlier than expected," she announced closing the door shut.

Venus gently smiled as she said, "Let's go Haruka. Boys, be prepared, I won't tolerate any mistakes got it. No fooling around while we're gone." She walked out of the room to be followed by Haruka who was waving goodbye to the boys. In response, the boys also waved goodbye.

The moment the door was slammed shut leaving the boys alone in the room, Yoru suddenly said something, "Told you guys she's cute."

The biggest concert hall in Japan was packed with thousands of people, girls, boys and children of all ages. A cheer was heard from the crowd as they excitedly anticipated the new idol to come out from the back stage. The concert was streamed live on Blackjack's TV channel and most of Japan including the idols, rookies and popular ones, wanted to see the idol that Blackjack has bragged so much about, the idol that had been the talk of town for weeks, even without knowing his or her name. They wanted to see if she was as good as Venus had told everyone. The most popular idol of today, the idol unit HEAVENS, CRASH, the all female group PRINCess and well known models such as Kuroba Aoi and Mitsumi Aya attended the concert just to actually witness the debut of a new born idol. Even at the Shining Master Course Dorms, all the guys had their attentions focused on the television.

Ai glanced at the wall clock placed on the wide living room's wall, his orbs cold and emotionless as ever. "Three minutes guys," he declared, stating the time, informing everyone the time they had to wait. Some of the guys nervously gulped while some looked bored and uninterested. Everyone was silently waiting for the start of the concert. A cold, shrilling scream echoed as a pink haired guy with long hair ran into the room shouting in panic.

"W-What is it Rin-Rin?" Reiji asked, slightly panicked at the well-known idol's actions. Ringo panicked, jumping around without a sound coming from his mouth, only signing at the boys with hand gestures. His loud heavy breathings were the only things heard along with the panicked declarations from STARISH and cool stares from Quartet Night. Ringo screamed without a sound, the boys trying to calm him down. Finally, after a couple of minutes, the storm had stopped replacing a new one.

Ringo's eyes widened as he himself declared, "The new idol is Ha—" his statement was cut off by the television. The concert was already starting with Venus giving the opening remarks and some announcements. Everyone turned around and ran towards the couch, fighting each other for seats. Ringo unconsciously let out a sigh as he made his way towards the group, thinking that his announcement won't matter since the concert is already starting anyway. Sooner or later, as long the boys watch the concert streamed live on television, they'll know who the new idol is.

The theme OST of Blackjack entertainment played as a background in Venus' remarks. "Everyone, children of all ages, ladies and gentlemen. Today you will experience a very different feeling that you have ever had before! A change will begin and it is going to start with this idol. The muse of music, the Prima Donna, let us all welcome, the idol that is going to rock all your minds, Diva!" she shouted and the crowd went wild throwing glow sticks colored with dark blue unto the air. The wide screen on the stage had the idol's name on it, Diva. The loud sound of instrumental music rang unto the hall along with the excited shouts of the audience.

Ever so suddenly, Cecil felt a pang on his chest not noticing that his necklace glowed. "W-What is this feeling?" he asked himself, clenching his fist on his chest. His gaze was still focused on the screen.

The wide screen of the stage opened a way for the new idol whose face was unseen for she was standing still in the dark. Although the darkness surrounded her body, they didn't fail to notice her slender figure and long hair that reached her back. The moment she walked out of the darkness, the instrumental intro still playing. She slowly walked, her back was straight and her face was calm. Her poise was beautiful and her hair gracefully flowed along with the wind. A supermodel debuting as an idol is what the audience expected her to be the moment she started to walk. She gently tapped the lapel, lyrics coming out from her voice, alluring the audience with her sweet deep voice. Showing herself from the darkness, she slowly showed herself to the crowd.

_yume wo mita no ni naze ka wasurete shimatta n da  
>tsumetai mama DOKIRI to takanaru Can I Do Do?<em>

_watashi ga yonda toki wa kanarazu ite hoshii yo  
>tooi you na chikaku de matteru Na Na Na Knight<em>

_kireisugita bara ni koso toge no itami ga aru  
>tsuyoku natte ima yori<br>mamorubeki chikai wa kokoro ga shitteru hazu_

_yami de aimashou  
>anata ga matteru basho de<br>kiken ni yotteru zankoku raisan no Dark Queen  
>omowazu te ni toru garasu no Sword ga warete<br>kakera ga hikaru no yo  
>kizutsuita yubisaki nameta<em>

The girl who had pink-reddish long hair and sharp golden eyes sang softly and cool. Every time she swept her locks and gave a cold stare at the crowd, everyone's excitement level raised. Some girls fainted while some boys madly blushed. She was absolutely beautiful in every way, inch or angle. Her hair was left straight as it is. There was no hint of make-up on her face only a bit of mascara and lip gloss. The girl wore a black crop top that showed her stomach. Above it was a dark blue leather jacket, covering her skin. She also wore dark blue shorts that had a black belt running through it. Black boots, a long black coat that reached the ground, its neckline having white silky feathers.

Everyone inside the room cheered with their might, some taking out their phones and cameras to take videos and photos. Flashes from the press' cameras were seen along with their clicking sounds, news casters, crowded near the stage, focusing the camera on the girl. The music stopped, only the cheering of the crowd to be heard, the girl standing up on the crystal stage without a hint of emotion.

On the other hand, Venus was being interviewed by the press. The only thing she replied was, "The concert is still starting so if you find this pretty impressive then watch out for the next song." She beamed a smile at the audience and at the camera, her face visible to everyone's television and unto the wide street screens.

The members of STARISH and Quartet Night gasped while Ringo sighed. Natsuki was the one who decided to show his disturbance through words, alerting the boys with his actions. "That's, Haru-chan… right?" he asked. No one replied except Ringo who sadly nodded. Natsuki's gaze swiftly shifted from Ringo unto the screen. There is simply no way that the Haru-chan he knew would be acting so cold, moreover, in front of the whole Japan. The Haruka they knew was kind, innocent and pure not silent, emotionless and cold. She had changed, that's what answered all of their questions.

Venus smiled at the crowd as she introduced the girl, "Some of you guys might recognize her while some of you might not but this girl is actually Nanami Haruka, the previous composer of the idol group, STARISH." Her statement slightly irked the members of STARISH who were watching the concert on the screen. They were thoroughly affected by the word previous, especially since Haruka who was beside Venus didn't say a thing to object. All she did was stand and keep quiet. It was enough to keep the audience mesmerized by her beauty. Some of the audience murmured while some of them got confused.

"That's Nanami Haruka?"

"Wait, THAT Nanami Haruka?"

"Did she quit Shining Entertainment and transfer to Blackjack?"

In very second that passed, everyone got confused inside the room. Even the people watching in the streets murmured at each other thinking the same thing as the audience. Venus tapped the microphone to silence the crowd while the press kept flashing photos and asking questions. The president openly smiled, happy that she can finally show the world her masterpiece.

"Why does Nanami-san give off a different feel? It's like she's more mature than she usually is."

"Does she still compose music or just focus on being an idol?"

"Did she transfer from Shining Entertainment to Blackjack?"

Venus looked at the crowd while Haruka stood up emotionally, her arms crossed beautifully across her chest. Her lips slightly parted as she silently stared at the audience. Some flashed photos while some called their friends the upcoming news, every inch they moved, the whole Japan was in big ruckus. In every channel of the T.V, it was all about Diva. 'Blackjack's new idol is actually Nanami Haruka!', 'Diva's first song shocked the whole nation', 'From Shining to Blackjack?' and many more.

Haruka raised her lapel unto her mouth as she gave the press a cold stare, her eyes sharper than it usually is. "I have already graduated from Nanami Haruka. I would personally like everyone to look at me as Diva not Haruka from Shining. Regarding me being an idol, I also write my own songs with the accompaniment of my upperclassmen. Lastly, I transferred from Shining Entertainment to Blackjack Entertainment in my own will, that is all and I will not discuss any more details," she announced, her words struck to the members of STARISH like lightning. Haruka has never been cold to them, never. Not until yesterday.

_Haruka's lips curled into a vague diva smile, sweet, sassy and chic. "I changed because I realized how things went, that's WHAT happened," she wisely replied, her eyes sharp and confident, her poise clear and bright as she stood up in her six-inch heels. _

More flashes came from the cameras as the next song started. The loud instrumental intro gave everyone inside the room chills. Still, that didn't stop anyone from cheering. Their voices only got louder the moment she started to sing.

_Kokoro ga shinu yo, jibun no tamerai ga hikigane ni naru yo  
>"Tasukete" kimi he to<br>"Shinjite" kimi kara moreta koe ni yureru_

_Kiseki wo inorou ka  
>Dakedo higeki ha owaranai kodou<br>Yami no oku de kurikaesu  
>Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui.<br>Erabareshi, Blood teller_

_Nakitaku nai kore ijou aitaku nai  
>Moeru itoshisa ga kousa-shita<br>Ai ni kite, nakitakute oikakete  
>Dare ni mo tomerarenai<em>

_Kore ha mirai? Soretomo yume? Kotae wa doko darou  
>Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira, kowasu no? Akeru no? Doushiyou?<em>

In the first lines of the song, shards of light surrounded her along with pieces of things like mirror that shimmered like diamonds and glitter. It was as if white fireflies glowed, flying around her. A line of glitter, a couple of inches around her body swirled into many ways. It was such a wonderful sight for everyone. It only improved when Haruka reached the chorus of the song. Her shimmer and glow only added. Her aura now reached unto the whole seat of the audience. Nearing the end, she showed everyone an illusion, an illusion where everything was dark with her performing as she reached out her hand, large monochrome butterfly wings visible on her back. The very moment the audience tries to reach her hand she immediately disappears, her body turning into a bunch of white butterflies flying away with her voice echoing in the dark. In the very end, everything becomes normal leaving everybody silent and shocked on their seats.

The members of STARISH had their eyes widen in shock along with the members of Quartet Night who had the same horrified expressions on their faces. That was the very moment when they finally realized that Euterpe was right. Haruka's fate isn't to become a composer. It's to become the world's most known Diva, the Prima Donna. Everyone who was watching the concert through television or in personal had the same expressions and thought in mind, 'scary'. It was as if the first song was used to trick them, to amaze them, a warm up song. Now that they had heard the second song, they were completely scared of her prowess. Orbs shivered in shock, mouths widened and people shivered. She was completely out of everyone's league.

A Diva.

The scary they thought wasn't something like gross or yuck. It was something that got them amazed and dumb senseless. Something that was so terrifying that they couldn't say a word. Something that was completely unbelievable. Her talent was something that couldn't be measured yet she still continues to improve. A couple of seconds later, another song starts. Not giving the audience a chance to recover, their hearts still thumping like crazy. Haruka's voice went along with the opening instrumental.

_ato dono kurai ushinaeba, takanaru kodou yurusareru?_

_aitakute namida  
>afureru yo<em>

_subete wa mirai o tsunagu kagi  
>kuzureru karada ni kizuna kanjite<br>mou ichido kimi o mamoru to chikau_

_[korosu koto o osorezu  
>negai wa mou kanawanai<br>tada mamoru tame ni ikiru  
>boku ga boku de aru tame ni]<em>

_shinjiaeru to iu no nara tada hitotsu dake tsutaetai_

_saigo made kimi o  
>aisuru to<em>

_subete wa kimi e to kaeru tame  
>setsunakute kogasu mune ni hibiita<br>yasashii uso to sakebi no filament_

This time, the shards of light and pieces of diamonds that surrounded her changed their color from white to red, the color of blood. It slowly spreads into the wide hall surrounding everybody in their seats. Haruka's eyes changes from golden unto deep dark red, she gently smiled and it scared the daylight out of everyone. Walking forward, only her words, the music and the tapping of her heels were heard inside the room. Everyone stopped taking pictures, the cheering also stopped. They just focused their attention on the Diva herself. She also showed an illusion to the audience, it was the same to every individual. That person was drowning and Haruka comes to save his or her life… or so what it seemed like but instead, Haruka pushes him or her deeper unto the water. Thus, the music slowly fades and finally ends.

Again, the audience is startled and silence has overcome the hall again but seconds later… they all started to cheer. Some were crying for no reason as they cheered, some clapped really hard while some were deeply amazed and somehow… touched. Altogether, the crowd started a chant.

"Diva! Diva! Diva!" Were the words that came from every audience along with some, 'Diva-sama' and 'I love you'. Even the people watching through television and on street cheered except for the members of STARISH and Quartet Night who were still senseless. They immediately came to reality when they saw the members of DARK standing on the stage next to Haruka. The volume of the girl's scream was raised twice inside the concert hall that it made the guy next to her nearly deaf. Even the people who were in front of a scream lowered the television's volume.

"Have you come to love Diva, everyone?" Yoru asked, smiling unto the crowd. Now, who said that the members of DARK were gloomy? Obviously not, they may look like fallen angels with black wings but only Yasuchika hardly smiles. Only the girls squealed and shouted yes. Some women blackmailed the guys beside them to reply back. Yoru crossed his arms coolly as he chucked a cute one, something having a pattern like Kufufufu.

"Prepare yourselves because we're still just starting!" he continued his question. His tone was slow at first then suddenly rose, he syllabicated the last three last words. The crowd only shouted louder, their excitement level rising in excitement. The members of DARK giggled at each other. Yasuchika raised his lapel near his mouth for it was his turn to speak up.

Slowly tapping his lapel, the girls went silent while the boys sighed in disbelief. The members of STARISH and Quartet Night had expressions of their faces saying 'What the hell is going on'. Everything was quiet. They all gave Yasuchika the chance to speak. "Do you guys want to hear the upperclassmen of Diva-chan perform?" he asked the audience. Again, they went wild. Some tried rushing unto the stage but unfortunately they were stopped by the guards while some stood up from their seats raising their glow sticks like mad. The boys groaned. How come the members of DARK are so popular while they're not, talk about unfair. Just because they're handsome and all doesn't mean… thinking those things made the girls mad. It was like they had super powers for mind reading or something. They wouldn't let one normal guy insult their princes. Just the normal boys wait and see… just wait and see… just wait and see. Everyone was yandere in the current moment.

"Ya-su-chi-ka~!"

"Just one song okay?" Kaname asked, winking. Some girls fainted at the sight, while some had massive nosebleeds.

"Kaname-sama~!"

"After this, Harun will be performing again. It's her debut live after all. But who knows, an upcoming la la la might be coming up~!" Rikuo hummed, clicking his tongue. The audience started to wonder what he meant by la la la, while the pure Rikuo fans screamed their lungs out.

"Rikuon~!"

For some reason, Yoru got pissed off and started to shout, "How come they get their names shouted while I don't?" he complained. The girls squealed giggling at such Tsundere-dere-ness.

"Yoru-kun we love you~!" seeing that Yoru was jealous, the girls added we love you. Now he was satisfied.

"Well, I guess I shall leave the stage for a while. I'll be expecting an awesome performance, senpai," Haruka teased the members of DARK. Her voice cunning and sweet, a voice the members of STARISH haven't heard of before. The audience awww-ed, sighed, groaned and frowned. She didn't have to leave the stage but hey, they somehow loved that arrogant side of her. It was like she was jealous.

"Hime-sama, come back!" the audience shouted. They have finally considered Haruka the Diva as their princess huh?

Haruka simply sat down below the stage near the audience as she said, "Later after they finished their intermission number." She loudly and hardly emphasized the word 'intermission number' that it made the members of DARK giggle in disbelief. Their lowerclassman was underestimating them. The audience laughed and chuckled while the boys lightly blushed, ahh such masochists.

"We'll show you Haru! Just you wait and see!" Yoru shouted while getting dragged to his position by Kaname. The rest of DARK went to their assigned areas and stood there quietly. When all the members were at their positioned areas, the crowd went silent as the song started.

_Omae no BIG na yume wa nani?__  
>omae no BIG na yume wa nani?<em>_  
>omae no BIG na yume wa nani?<em>

_JUST GO ikeru made_

_I WANNA BIG HOUSE , BIG CARS & BIG RINGS__  
>BUT jitsuwa I DUN HAVE ANY BIG DREAMS<em>_  
>HA , kiraku ni ikiru<em>_  
>dare mo nani mo iwa nai shi ike ru<em>

_sō, mattaku minaTHINKING LIKE ore to onaji__  
>natta makkuro ni tōji no yume wa mō nai<em>_  
>daigaku? DON'T WORRY<em>_  
>I'LL GO sono uchi nara<em>

_ii yo mama iu tōri ni suru kara_

_YOU ga DREAM shite ta mono wa nanda?__  
>YOUR MIRROR ni iru yatsu wa dare da? (I GOTTA SAY !)<em>

_jibun no WAY , GOTTA GO !__  
>gachi de ONE DAY kara mo<em>

_kama sō! WANNA GO ?__  
>DON'T LOOK BACK sore igai wa NO !<em>

_WHY nani mo iwa nai?__  
>benkyō girai tte ii nagara<em>_  
>gakkō yameru no SO SCARED , HA ?<em>_  
>STILL WANNA iki tai no ka, mada?<em>_  
>SO LET'S GET IT MAAAN !<em>_  
>YOU'RE SO guchi dake garasu no MENTAL BOY<em>_  
>(STOP!) kii te mina YOURSELF<em>_  
>jibun ga dashi ta sono kekka o<em>

_omae no BIG na yume wa nani?__ (Nani?)__  
>omae no BIG na yume wa nani?<em>_ (Nani?)__  
>omae no BIG na yume wa nani?<em>_ (Nani?)__  
>JUST GO ikeru made!<em>

_jama sun na, nā!__  
>YOU SUCH A LIAR<br>SEE ME SEE ME YA !__  
>gizen sha RIDER<em>_  
>YOU TELL ME 'nan do mo yare!'<br>omae koso yare!__  
>kore ijō kuru na MY WAY<em>

_LALALALALA__  
>MAKE DREAM hade! MAKE DREAM hade! hade!<em>_  
>LALALALALA<em>_  
>GO ! ikeru made! GO ! ikeru made! made!<em>

Performing live on stage, Haruka thought that the choreography of DARK was really complicated and hard to do. No wonder the girls love them, they move a lot on stage. Especially when they reach a part where they raise their shirts and show their perfectly toned muscles for a second. Now everything was clear as glass. Those handsome faces, fresh personalities and unbelievable talent, they weren't called DARK because of gloom or sadness. It's because they will get you too occupied with them. You will get them focused on them. Something like, "It's DARK I can't see anything else!" Their unit name really suited them, also the fallen angel theme of theirs go along with their new bad boy album.

As they finished performing, the members of DARK struck their final poses at the crowd. Girls screamed while boys were now somehow amazed. In the end the girls were saying things like 'Told you so!' to the guys. It was also a powerful performance from the members of DARK. Haruka slowly made her way back to the stage.

"I guess you guys are sort of amazing, in a way," Haruka said, her voice soft and somehow playful. Still, her expressions didn't change, still emotionless and cold. The boys silently giggled as they gave her an individual high-five. Although the boys were slightly sweating from moving, they still couldn't help but accompany her despite being tired. The four exchanged glances as they silently nodded and then smiled.

"The next one is your last song, right Diva?" Rikuo asked, looking at Haruka with a smile on his face. His eyes beaming in excitement and anticipation, he knew what was coming up. It was something that the audience hasn't seen before, the Prima Donna performance. Haruka just nodded in agreement, he got that right. The concert only consisted of her performing three songs along with an extra one. The remaining time will be left for fan signs and announcements.

"Too bad that the next one will be for last because we all still want to see Diva perform, don't we?" Yoru asked the crowd, the audience screamed and shout in agreement. Yasuchika who was standing next to Haruka smiled at her as he mouthed a 'good luck at her'. Haruka nodded back at him, slightly smiling, asmile that the whole world except Yasuchika have missed.

"Well then, we DARK guys will be getting off the crystal stage because Diva will be performing for the last time today! Let us all give it up for, Diva-chan~!" Kaname announced making the crowd raise their glow sticks unto the air, cheering like crazy for the girl. The boys walked down the stairs lastly to be followed by their leader Yasuchika who seemed to hold hands with Haruka before leaving. The whole audience didn't miss that especially the press who were taking hundreds of photos. Venus evilly smiled along with her eyes for it was just going according to what they had originally planned.

The members of STARISH were absolutely and madly in love with their previous composer that the moment they saw what happened some started to tear up, especially Cecil and Natsuki. Syo and the rest unconsciously twitched while some boys like Tokiya and Masato kept quiet. Just, how far was this going to go? Seeing the two get close and all, they somehow felt a sting in their chest, only one thing roaming inside their minds, 'We have to win the UtaPri award'.

Haruka stood up straightly on the stage, waiting for the music to start. She deeply breathed trying to calm herself from the tension. Her eyes went to the area just in front of the stage where Venus and the members of DARK were watching. They smiled at her especially Yasuchika who raised his hand shouting 'Fight-o!' which the audience clearly heard because of the lapel near his mouth. Without a care, Yasuchika gently smiled at her. Everyone will know about that anyways. The lights turned off leaving nothing to see except the glowing sticks and Haruka on the stage's spotlight. The instrumental of the song started sounding like a traditional Japanese music then continued as somehow loud and amusing.

_daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei  
>rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka<br>hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi  
>akuryou-taisan AI-SHII-BII-EMU<em>

_kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono  
>shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni<em>

_SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO  
>koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite<em>

_SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO  
>seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite<em>

_hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou  
>ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu<br>AITSU mo KOITSU mo minna de atsumare  
>seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi<em>

_zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku-joudo yakubarai  
>kitto saigo wa daidan'en hakushu no aima ni<em>

_SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO  
>koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite<em>

_SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO  
>kibou no uta haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero<em>

_kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono  
>shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni<em>

_SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO  
>koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite<em>

_SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE kimi ga utai boku wa odoru  
>koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure<em>

In the beginning of the song, Haruka's clothes changed into a short-kimono dress. The dress was light blue and its neckline showed Haruka's shoulders. Its inside layers were colored red and white. The cloth had pink and white cherry blossoms along with the obi that was colored light pink in the cloth of silk. She wore traditional Japanese slippers and held two pink fans with cherry blossom prints. Her long hair was tied into a bun accessorized with beautiful flower clips. Her make-up was still the same yet you can still recognize the change of color in her eye shadow.

That very moment when her clothes changed, the audience was like 'What just happened'. Still, despite the confusion they continued to cheer for their Diva. It was still somehow the same as she performed. Shards of light surrounded her along with pieces of glass and glitter. This time, butterflies in the color of pink along with cherry blossoms started to swirl around her. Even while wearing a very pretty kimono while performing, Haruka still remained her image and didn't smile. Her face was still emotionless and cold that it made her seem like a doll, a beautiful one, a living one perhaps.

Nearing the end of the song, another illusion was seen. Thousands of cherry blossom petals swirled around her and the audience as if raining along with glitter. In the end the song ended with cherry blossoms fluttering in the night. Haruka bowed down gracefully, the way Venus had taught her. The crowd screamed in amusement, everyone stood up for a standing ovation.

That day, history was made and the whole Japan was watching in awe.

The members of STARISH and Quartet Night stared at the screen shocked especially Masato who personally knew the song. His eyes widened in shock as he said, "Senbonzakura, Dance of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms. How did Nanami…" the others just looked at him in confusion and wonder.

"What's that, Hijirikawa-san?" Tokiya asked with his gaze still connected to the screen. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. They also want to know. They want to know what just certainly happened. The switching of outfits, the cherry blossoms, they all need an explanation, especially Ai who had no logical explanation in the moment.

"It's a song specifically traditional for Japan. It's a song that summons a wave of cherry blossoms. A lot of people had tried to use the song yet they all fail. It's basically an impossible song for a normal human being. My father said that to summon the cherry blossoms by the use of that song you had to be… someone very special," he explained. Everyone's eyes widened in shock while Cecil silently smiled staring at his necklace. Ai blinked now understanding what he meant along with Camus and Tokiya while the rest were left clue less about the situation.

"It would be impossible for anyone except the little lamb because she is the Prima Donna von Aprodite, am I right monsieur?" the playboy, Ren asked as he ran a finger through his golden honey locks. He slightly winked at Masato making the boy shiver in disgust. Masato nodded, brushing off his goose bumps.

"Such frightening titles that girl has," Camus declared and they all couldn't agree less. Knowing that Haruka is the Prima Donna had made things complicated. Knowing that she's the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself, it made her more fearful and terrifying. If only she knew how to use her charm, the world would know her in less than a day or so. All of them silently stared at the screen, watching Venus and the members of DARK along with Haruka making announcements and such.

"Did you have a good time everyone?" Yasuchika asked the crowd, a kind smile replacing the frown on his face. The crowd excitedly screamed in reply making him giggle happily, now, moving unto phase two of the plan. His fingers slowly made its way on the gaps of Haruka's hand, intertwining their hands with each other. She silently stared at their hands for a second before giving Yasuchika an agreeable nod. The leader of DARK silently smiled at her, looking at her beautiful golden orbs, and now, for the grand finale. For some reason Kaname rubbed his hands together, somehow nervous. Yoru was breathing really heavily against his lapel while Rikuo and Venus were happily smiling at Yasuchika and Haruka, mostly excited. The two faced the crowd with really serious faces making them all silent, not a sound heard except the rolling of cameras from the press and some flashes of light from phones.

"Since we have already reached the end of my debut live, everyone, Yasuchika-kun and I have something important to discuss," Haruka's tone as she said those words were somehow serious and focused. As if no hint of hesitation and lie was visible. The crowd gulped nervously while the members of STARISH and Quartet Night had their eyes focused on the screen.

"Everyone might not accept us because I am still a new idol in the entertainment industry but I will do my best to catch up to his level," she said, her eyes locked with his. Her words making him slightly blush and brightly smile. Yasuchika sweetly swung their hands back and forth playfully as he tightened his grip on her fingers. Everyone in the audience had their eyes widened as big as dinner plates, their jaws dropped on the floor. It was enough answer for them, more than enough to be precise.

Haruka looked at the crowd with a hesitated look while Yasuchika's gaze was still connected to her face. She raised a brow at the audience asking, "Do I still have to stay it?"And that was it. The people inside the hall went crazy, mad and wild, a hundred times worse than they usually are. The audience giggled, squealed and everyone especially the press took a lot of photos. Kaname and Yoru covered their ears while Rikuo awkwardly laughed. The members of DARK, Haruka and Venus expected those reactions coming from the crowd but the members of STARISH didn't see that one coming.

All the members of STARISH let out a rather unhuman animal-ish sound of scream while the members of Quartet Night tried desperately to keep their cool as all of them stared at the scream shouting, "WHAT!?"

"So, you want me to say it? I can do it if it's for you," Yasuchika said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The girls concentrated on the scene really hardly while most of them tried to control their fan girl mode. The press pressed more buttons on their cameras, the whole Japan going crazy every minute.

"No it's okay, I'll do it myself," Haruka calmly replied, gently pushing Yasuchika away a couple of inches from her body. The boy slightly pouted at the girl, slightly sighing at her persistence. The boy insists why not let him do it for you? You can't find a rather gentleman these days so, you're lucky if you have one right beside you.

"No I will,"

"But-"

"Diva,"

"… Okay,"

The crowd aww-ed at such cute fighting between the two, Yasuchika looked at the crowd with a striking smile that made all the ladies swoon as he said, "Everyone probably has a clue to what we are going to announce and since all of you had already seen Diva's talent, we only want one thing from you guys, acceptance. We don't want the press making scandals of us not that I care of but Diva is still new to the entertainment world so we'll announce this as soon as possible." He held her hand close to his heart as near as possible, his grip to her hand slowly tightening. She silently looked to the side, a slight blush covering her cheeks. For the years she has lived she had never imagined this to happen.

He slowly raised her hand against his lips slowly brushing it with a chaste kiss saying, "Diva and I ar—"

_CLICK._

Syo clicked the off button of the remote before throwing it to the side. He slowly walked towards the door making his exit to be followed by Natsuki. The others just silently sat on their seats, their eyes not glowing with hope and courage anymore. Camus and Ranmaru slightly twitched as they went out of the room while Reiji, Otoya and Cecil were actually the only honest persons who so little cried. Ai had his head hung low, his bangs covering his face and his lips slightly parted knowing that this was written in his data, he wants to completely delete it. Tokiya remained as he was, his eyebrows knitted together. Ren ran a hand though his hair as he forced a natural smile on his face trying to look cool as possible. Masato turned his hands into a fist, his nails digging unto his palms enough to make it hurt and bleed while Ringo had his arms crossed over his chest as he loudly sighed.

I guess it really is true. It is impossible to be loved and be wise at the same time.


End file.
